Fate Brought Us Together
by Angels of Twilight
Summary: Set in NM. Bella and her daughter go on the cruise ship, Titanic. It never sailed in 1912. What happens when the Cullens end up there, too? Including Edward? And when fate seems to want to rip them apart again, what will happen? Will everyone live?
1. Time to Set Sail

**Disclaimer for whole story: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS!!!**

**A/N:** **Hey! As you all know, or you will now, I took over this story from Quidditch Player-Seeker (formerly Eclipse1901). I will tell you now, the first three chapters are what she had up, but with a few changes. It might take me a little while to get my own chapter going, since this wasn't my idea, but I WILL finish it! If it's been a while since my last update, feel free to PM me and ask what the heck's going on. So, without further ado…**

**Chapter 1: Time to Set Sail!**

**BPOV**

It has been a year since he left. I have never forgotten him, but I have never moved on.

When he left, I found out that I was pregnant with his baby. Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Jenna. She was born on April 16th, 2007. She looked like she was almost three now, growing the amount she would have in one year, in one month. She has never met her father. I feel so bad about that, but there is nothing I can do.

We were living in Seattle now. I worked at a journalist for the Seattle News and making a good amount of money. I make enough for at least a family of six when only we are a family of two.

I was watching the news while Jenna was taking a nap when I saw it. It was talking about a ship named the Titanic that was sailing out of Seattle in two days over to England. It also said that tickets were being sold now on their website.

I thought about that for a moment. We needed a vacation, just Jenna and I. Away from work so I could just spend time with my baby girl. I figured it was a good idea so I went onto the website and got us tickets. Today was April 8th, 2008 and the Titanic would leave April 10th, 2008. I called Charlie to tell him we wouldn't be in town for a couple months and that I would call him later.

Then, for the rest of the night, I talked and played with Jenna. I loved the smile on her face and I knew that when we got onto the Titanic, I would see it more and more. I smiled at the thought and waited until Jenna was tired enough for bed. I tucked her in and kissed her good night. Then I went to my bedroom and went to bed thinking of what I was packing tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and started packing right away. I packed all of our clothes because this trip would be so long that I wouldn't be able to wear the same things over such a long time.

I also packed all of Jenna's clothes and little dresses. We were first class and dinner would be a special event every night. I also packed myself evening dresses for dinner.

I packed all of our toiletries, too. About three hours later, I had packed everything we needed for our trip. I took it out to my car and came in and spent the last day at home with my baby girl.

We woke up bright and early April 10th. We got ready and then went to the ship dock in Seattle. When I saw it, I gasped. The ship was huge. It said on the website that the Titanic was unsinkable, and now I believed it. And now I was also excited to see our room, since we were first class.

I put Jenna in her stroller while the Titanic workers got my luggage from the car and took it to our room. It was number 712. We had a view of the ocean from our room and I was really excited. I pushed Jenna up on the ship and followed the workers with our luggage to our room.

The room was huge. It had two king sized beds in separate rooms. It had a huge bathroom and a living room. It also had a refrigerator that I had requested for Jenna's food. I've been having to make it…_special_ for a few weeks, now. They set our luggage in the bedroom and I thanked them as they left. Once they left, I unpacked our clothes and put Jenna's food in the fridge. I grabbed her under her arms and swung her around. She was smiling and laughing the whole time. Then I pulled her into a hug and told her I loved her so much. She never really talked much, just with her face. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, just like I used to.

Then I heard the ships horn signaling that we were leaving. I held Jenna and ran up to the deck. Everyone on the ship was waving to loved ones that they were leaving. We went to the railing and looked over at everyone. I took Jenna's hand and started waving it at all the people in general. She smiled and started laughing. Her laugh was extremely contagious and I started to laugh with her. I took her back to the room when we were fully out of the dock.

I got her into a pretty little dress that I had bought for her for a Christmas party at Charlie's last year. The dress was maroon with little pink flowers around the end of it and a pink ribbon around the waist.I had her hair down and parted to the left side and it was curled to perfection.

Once she was ready, I got dressed. My dress was royal blue with one strap on the left shoulder. It was ruffled a little in the middle and flowed from the waist down. I put on a silver necklace with a diamond-encrusted heart. My hair was also down and it was wavy, just like it always was.

Once I was ready, I took Jenna to dinner. It was a good night. I wasn't over dressed or underdressed, so that was a good thing. Everyone told me Jenna was the prettiest little girl that they had ever seen.

_Well, she should be. She's half vampire_, I thought.

Once I met a couple people and mingled a little bit, we sat down and had dinner. Jenna didn't eat much, but no one seemed to notice. This went on for about two hours until Jenna finally started to fall asleep. I told everyone that I needed to get her to bed. They all told me good night and I carried her to our room. I changed her sleeping form into her flower pajamas and set her on our bed. I took my dress off and changed into a light blue camee and matching capri sweatpants. I fell asleep thinking about one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

**A/N: So, as I said, this is what Quidditch Player-Seeker had up, but with a few changes. I cleaned up the grammar a bit, and introduced more vampire-like qualities to Jenna, like her aging and **_**special**_** food. I hope I didn't change it too much for you!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this switch! I also have a poll on my profile of a new story idea. I'd appreciate it if you voted! ;p**


	2. I Don't Really Care What I Do

**A/N: Hey, guys! You are so awesome and supportive! And just for that, I've decided to give you guys a little fact about the Titanic at the end of each chapter! If you don't care, that's fine with me, but I thought they were interesting, so I thought I'd share them!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Time to Set Sail!**

**EPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room of our house in Seattle when the news came on. It talked about a ship called the Titanic that was sailing in two days and that people should get the tickets while they can. Carlisle's thoughts were telling me he thought this was a good idea.

_This might be a good thing for this family. Ever since we left Forks, everyone has been so sad and depressed. This might get everyone into a good mood, _Carlisle thought.

Then he spoke his thoughts out loud. "Everyone, I think we should go. This could be something helpful to us. Bring our spirits back up."

"Yeah, we should go. I could bring all my fancy dresses and wear them to dinner and everything! Oh, yes, Carlisle! That sounds perfect!" Alice squealed.

"I think it sounds like a good idea. We all need some more happiness in our lives," Esme said. She stared at me the whole time.

"So, is it agreed that we are going on the Titanic?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded, even Rosalie and Emmet even though they didn't say anything. The only person who didn't say anything about the subject at all was me. I didn't want to have fun or do anything enjoyable without my Bella.

Carlisle didn't even look at me or even consider asking me about my opinion, so I guess that meant I was being forced to go. I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

They talked for hours. I have no idea exactly how long, or _what_ they even talked about, but I didn't care. Tomorrow we would be going on the Titanic. Woo. Hoo. I didn't see anything wrong with the idea, but I wished they would have asked for my opinion. I sat there babbling to myself while they talked until Alice's yelling brought me out of it.

"Hurry up Edward! Go get packed! We leave in an hour!" Alice yelled at me. I stared at her and looked around the living room. Only Alice and I remained. Then, with a stern look toward me, she ran up to her room to finish packing.

I sighed again and went up to my room to pack. I packed evening suites for dinners and regular clothes for around the ship. I packed every article of clothing that I had. As soon as I was done, Alice was yelling at everyone to hurry up and take their suite cases to the car. We were taking Emmet's Jeep so that we could all ride together. Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme sat in the front while Alice, Jasper and I sat in the back. It took about half an hour to get to the dock.

When we got out of the Jeep, I gasped. The Titanic was _huge_. I knew it was suppose to be unsinkable and it was also called "the ship of dreams" but I never thought it would be this magnificent. It stood higher than any building in the area, even with a great deal of the ship under the water. It was made of 9 decks, the third from the top being partially open in the front and back. There were four smokestacks on the ship, as well. Oh, how I wish Bella were here with me. Then this really would be the ship of dreams.

The ship workers came and got our luggage, then led us to our room on the top deck with all the other first class passengers. Our room number was 725. It had four different bedrooms in it, a living room, and a very huge bathroom. Each bedroom seemed to have a different sea theme. We thanked them as they gave us our luggage. Then we started to unpack. Alice got all of her clothes in the closet and dressers and Jasper had to share dressers with me for his clothes.

When we were done unpacking, the ships horn went off. Alice squealed and ran from the room out to the deck with all the other passengers waving goodbye to their loved ones. Alice was leaning on the railing waving to random people and yelling phrases like, "I'll miss you too!" and "Call you when we get there!" I smiled at her and laughed.

After we were fully out of the dock, we went back into our room and decided that we weren't going to go to dinner tonight to pretend that we eat food. We were just going to relax the rest of the night and wait 'til tomorrow.

I laid back on the bed that I would never use and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Bella. Her smell, and her warm blush when I touched her cheek. I fantasized about Bella all night long until I saw the sunrise through my window.

**A/N: I know this one was short, as well, but I didn't want to change it much from what it was originally. I promise that my chapters will be longer, but you've got to suffer through one last short one before that begins!**

**Titanic Facts:**

**1. The ship builder of the Titanic knew that the ship wasn't unsinkable. That term came from the media after they heard about how the ship was made.**

**2. Standard practice for sailing through ice back then was full speed ahead.**

**Please read and review! Don't forget about my poll, too! ;p**


	3. Mother Daughter Time

**A/N: Okay, as you can see, this chapter is EXTREMELY short. I greatly apologize for this, but I actually DID add things to it. This is also the last chapter from Quidditch, so everything after this was written by me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Mother - Daughter Time**

**BPOV**

I woke up from a peaceful sleep. I had no dreams, no nightmares, nothing. And for that, I was thankful. I usually had nightmares and woke up with tears in my eyes. I dreamed about him. About the night that he left me.

I shook him from my mind and looked over at my alarm clock. It was 6:17am. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes to try to get the exhaustion from them, and got up to get my shower.

The bathroom was decorated with blue marble tiles and a glass door shower. Next to the shower was a jet tub that could easily fit four people. The sink was made to look like a vanity, with a lot of counter space and the mirror that reached the ceiling from the top of the sink. Around the edges of the mirror, delicate flowers had been carved like vines.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo that I have been using since I lived in Phoenix with my mother. Then I used conditioner on my hair and washed my body. I got out of the shower and towel dried my hair. Then I took the towel and wrapped it around myself and went to my closet.

I picked out a light blue shirt that had quarter length sleeves. It had a flower and bead design around the neck that followed the shape of the shirt down in a "v." I also picked out a pair of dark colored jeans and black ballet flats. Once I got dressed I dried my hair and let it lay in waves down to the small of my back. The last touch was my diamond encrusted heart charm on its silver chain, the same necklace I had worn to dinner last night **(picture in profile)**.

Once I was ready, I got Jenna ready. I put her in a light pink shirt and jeans with cute little girl sneakers. I combed her hair, parted it to the left side for her bangs and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then I fed her her favorite breakfast. It was her favorite cereal with milk laced with her…medicine.

Once she was done eating, I rinsed the bowl out in the bathroom and took her and her teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy, to the ship deck. I walked over to the railing with Jenna at my hip. I looked out into the sunrise, Jenna now standing in front of me with my hands on her shoulders. Her brown streaked bronze hair was blowing around in its hair tie. It was a beautiful blend of pinks, oranges, and yellows.

Then I felt eyes staring at me. I tried to ignore them but it was a wasted attempt when I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around slightly and gasped at the love of my life standing a few feet from me.

With my heart hammering in my chest, I only could manage one simple word that made my heart almost come to a stop as I said it.

"Edward…"

**A/N: I know, I know! It's like a freaking teaser! But…I guess you could just say it was that. Please forgive! The next chapter will be longer than the first three. I don't think I've ever kept a chapter this short unless it was a pro- or epilogue…**

**Please review and vote on my poll! ;p**


	4. Daddy

**A/N: Finally!!! This chapter, I am happy to inform you, IS ALL MINE! I just hope I do the story justice…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Daddy**

**EPOV**

_Bella._

Bored. Sad. Depressed. Shocked. Disbelieving. Amazed. Happy. Ecstatic. Surprised. Hesitant. Nervous.

I think I hit every general feeling anyone could ever have just by seeing her. I whispered her name for the first time since I had spoken lies to her and my cold heart thawed. When she turned her head and looked at me, whispered my name, it felt like I had finally come back to life. And then, I died again. Why?

She ran.

-~~~-

I stayed in that exact spot. I didn't move at all. I stared out at the sea, not thinking of anything. Just the image of her face as she ran from me. The exact emotions. Confusion. Shock. Surprise. Happiness. Anxiety. Fear. She ran from me. The love of my life ran without saying more than my name.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around. Alice could say what she needed to without me looking at her. But she didn't say anything. Her mind was a blank, as well. She just took the two steps that had separated us and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. She laid her head against my back and stayed like that. The only thing I could tell from her mind is that she saw what happened too late to warn me.

I heard another pair of footsteps and Esme joined us. She wrapped her arms around the two of us and just stood there, as well. Everyone else came not long after her. We just stood there like that, at the tip of the deck, while everyone else went on with their day, wondering who the heck died.

Eventually we started to head back to our room, Alice and Emmett keeping me from stopped where I stood.

We reached our room and I went right to my bed. I sat down, facing away from everyone else, forced to watch as Alice looked into my future. She only reached the second before she stopped looking.

The first vision showed that if I stayed right where I was for the whole trip, I'd never see Bella again. She would pass it off as her mind playing tricks on her until she saw the rest of the family. Then she would try to avoid them, as well.

The second vision actually managed to capture my attention. Bella was in an evening gown at a table in the dining hall. My family walked through the door and took a table not far from hers, and then I walked in. It was just like her first day, when she saw us walk into the cafeteria at Forks High. She turned and watched us enter. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw me. Immense hurt flashed through her before she turned around and started talking to the little girl next to her.

The vision continued, but now it was getting dark. She was walking down the hall to her room, that little girl still with her, as I walked through the door at the end of the hall. I whispered her name again, but this time, she didn't run…

I turned and glared at Alice, who was grinning madly at me. She looked half crazy, to be honest. Everyone else just looked back and forth between us, trying to figure out what was going on. Alice turned to everyone, her sundress twirling around her. She clapped her hands together and smiled a little bit more sanely.

"Everyone, we have dinner plans tonight!"

**BPOV**

I ran all the way back to our room, holding Jenna to my side. I had no idea he was going to be here, and I didn't have any intention of running from him until I felt a small hand rest on mine as we were watching the sunrise.

Edward doesn't know about Jenna. I remembered this when I saw him and panicked. I didn't know what he would do when he found out, and I knew I couldn't hold him off if he tried to do anything to her. It didn't even look like he knew she was there with me this morning. I just didn't want to take that chance.

I unlocked the door to our room and relocked it behind us. I knew it wouldn't do anything to stop him if he really wanted in, but it helped my nerves.

Jenna let go of my hand and walked over to the bed. She climbed onto it and sat down on the edge, looking at me with confusion and worry in her brown-topaz eyes. She looked like she had grown again, another inch at the most.

I walked over and sat down next to her, bringing her to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same. I kissed her hair and rested my head on top of hers.

"It's nothing for you to worry about right now, okay? Mommy's got to handle it." I lifted my head and looked at her. She smiled and nodded at me, some worry still in her eyes. She tilted her head at me, and I knew what she was asking.

"Baby, that- that's your daddy. Edward." She looked at me, and I watched as her eyes slowly bulged out of her head. I continued before she thought too much into what just happened.

"He doesn't know about you, Jenna. He- he went away for a while, before I knew you were going to be born. But he- I didn't know what he would do if he found out just now, baby. So, that's why we came back here. I don't think he would hurt you, but I don't want to take chances. Not with you. If we see him again, then we'll talk to him, okay?" Her eyes had welled up with tears and she nodded her head.

I hugged her to me and she buried her face in my shirt. I held her like that for hours, just letting her go through her feelings. I knew she would be upset to know he left, and I could feel the silent tears streaming down her face as they soaked into my shirt.

It was just after lunch time before she finally lifted her head and looked at me. I wiped the stray tears off her face and she smiled at me. I kissed her forehead before getting up and changing my shirt. I changed into shorts, as well. It looked really sunny outside.

I walked back in to where Jenna was to find her standing by the window, looking outside at the ocean. We were still in the Pacific, heading down along South America. We were supposed to be heading to England and France to get more passengers.

I walked up behind her and picked her up, spinning around with her. She laughed, which caused me to laugh with her. I put her down and turned her so she was facing me.

"Why don't we have lunch, and then I'll take you to the pool. How does that sound?" She smiled and nodded her head, Edward completely gone from her immediate thoughts.

She ran over to the closet and grabbed her one piece. She quickly changed in the bathroom and came back out, dragging me towards the door. I just laughed and we ran all the way to the deck, Jenna in the lead.

**A/N: Well, it's a little longer, but if I added any more, it would have been close to 15 pages. The whole conversation between Edward, Bella, and Jenna will be the next chapter. So make sure to let me know how I did on my very first chapter!**

**Please review and, if you haven't already, vote on my poll! ;p**


	5. Understanding

**A/N: Okay, so after I posted the last chapter, I realized something, and it's kind of important. Here it is:**

_**How are the Cullens on a cruise ship if they sparkle in sunlight?!**_

**But do not worry, my faithful readers, I have found… (raises arm up) the solution! If you don't like my solution, feel free to send me a better one in a review or a PM. I had to do something, or that would have bothered me even after this story is complete (which will not be for MANY more chapters). So anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Understanding**

**BPOV**

We got back from the pool with just enough time to get ready for dinner and be in the hall before they stopped taking orders. We sat down at the table we were at yesterday, and were surrounded by the same couples that had been cooing and aw-ing over Jenna. She just smiled and blushed profusely as they complimented her all over again.

As I looked at her, I could tell I was right when I thought she had grown. Her face looked like it had lost a little more of its baby look and her dress was a little shorter on her than it had been before we came on the ship.

I sighed. I knew she was half vampire, and that meant she'd be a lot harder to take care of. One thing I didn't expect was for her first month to end as if it were her first year. Her three-month birthday was coming up in a few days, and it was obvious that she was starting to grow faster than she had been before. It was times like this when I wished Carlisle had never left. He'd be able to tell me everything I needed to know.

I sighed again and Jenna turned to me, her smile faltering as she looked at my tired face. I smiled back and shook my head, running my hand over her hair. She smiled back, still not fully satisfied, and turned back to the people at the table. I saw everyone's attention move behind me and turned around. It was like my first day of high school all over again.

Carlisle and Esme walked in, arm in arm. They were followed closely by Rose and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. I held my breath when the doors closed behind them. I knew who was coming next, but I wasn't ready for when he slowly pushed open the door and walked gracefully over to the table the rest of the Cullens had occupied. It was only three away from mine. And happened to be right behind me. I turned back around, but felt their stares in my back, just like my first day.

Jenna looked at me and she looked…_scared_. She looked scared of Edward, worried for me, and anxious about…meeting him, I guess. I smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her hair. I draped my arm over the back of her chair and played with a stray strand of her hair. Our food came, but I didn't pay any attention to what it was. I was too lost in thought.

I was thinking about…I don't even know what, when I felt Jenna tugging on my arm. I blinked a few times and looked down at her. She looked tired and still a little worried. I smiled and excused us from the table, saying we had had a long day.

We walked all the way to the other end of the dining hall, using that door instead of going the quicker way by walking back through the door we had come through, since we would have had to walk by the Cullens to get to it. Jenna seemed to sigh in relief at this. I knew then that she wouldn't be overly disappointed if we didn't talk to Edward if he confronted us.

We walked all the way around the back of the ship and ended up walking right by the door we could have come through. I almost laughed at what lengths I was willing to go to avoid having to talk to them. We continued all the way to our door before I heard the double doors at the other end of the hall open.

We paused just outside our door and watched as Edward came through and walked to his room. He didn't even seem to realize we were there, which was hard to believe, with him being a vampire and all. He suddenly stopped and his topaz eyes grew wide. His bronze head shot up and whipped around to us. His mouth slowly dropped open, like he was in shock. It was almost comical.

He turned his body towards us and took a step. I pulled Jenna behind me somewhat and hurt flashed through his eyes before it was replaced by a deep sadness. He looked down at Jenna and I felt her move slightly farther behind me. I watched as confusion crossed his face, and then he turned to me again. He seemed about to say something before he bowed his head, shaking it back and forth. He didn't know what to say, and neither did I.

So, we just stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there.

Finally, he raised his head and broke the silence. With the last thing I expected him to say.

"Bella, I love you."

My jaw hit the floor. I stared at him and he looked at me through his eyelashes shamefully. He seemed to know that was the wrong way to start. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

I looked back at Jenna and some of her fright looked like it was gone. She looked at the door, then at me, and then at Edward before looking at me again. I sighed and looked back at Edward. And, of course, he was confused.

"Come in. We have a lot of explaining to do." He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. I turned and unlocked the door, before something came to my mind.

"Is everyone else coming? It would be easier to explain to everyone at once."

"Well, as far as I can see, Alice is trying to see how long it will take us to get through the…personal things, so probably later. She'll know." I nodded and opened the door.

Jenna let go of me and ran into the room, going straight to the couch in the living room and hugging a pillow to her. She brought her knees up to her chest, her face half hidden behind the pillow. Only her eyes showed.

I sat down next to her and she buried herself in my side. I heard Edward shut the door and make his way to where we were. He sat down on the loveseat next to the couch and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor. I looked down at Jenna to see her staring at him, confusion, anxiety, and mild curiosity visible on her face. Edward cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"I…have a lot to apologize for…and I know I didn't start off well, but what I should have said was…that…I'm sorry, Bella." He looked right into my eyes.

"Bella, I am _so_ so sorry. For lying to you. For leaving you. For thinking that leaving was the best option. For causing my family to leave you. For everything." I saw the tears he'd never be able to shed build up in his eyes. He bowed his head again and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you won't just forgive me for what I did, and I'm willing to try to make up for it. I'm not leaving you again unless you want that." He looked at me again, waiting for a response. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want you to leave, but I'm not just going to forgive you." I felt tears come to my eyes and stared at my lap. "You lied to me. You hurt me. You… you _broke_ me, Edward. You broke me, and then you left me. Left me in the middle of the forest, crying my heart out. They sent out a search party for me, since I never went back home. Jacob found me and brought me home. You didn't. You never came to see if I had survived the night. You just left." I felt a little hand wipe my cheek and looked down to see Jenna staring up at me with tears in her eyes. I hadn't even noticed I had started crying. I wiped the rest of the tears off my face and composed myself.

"I can't just forgive and forget, Edward. Forget, I can never do, but forgiving will take time and effort. Plus, I'm not the only one you need to apologize to." He smiled and nodded his head before turning to Jenna.

"I was kind of wondering where you fall in, here." He looked at me expectantly and I looked down at Jenna.

She raised her arms to me and I lifted her into my lap, leaving the pillow on the couch. She leaned her head against me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a squeeze before turning back to Edward. He seemed to be taking in her features, her hair, her eyes, everything.

"Edward, this is Jenna. She was born 9 months after you left. She's half vampire and she's turning three months old in a few days." His eyes never left Jenna's face, but they slowly grew in size as he registered what I was telling him.

"Edward, meet your daughter. You are a father."

**EPOV**

And cue vamp version of passing out. Freezing.

I just sat there, staring at Bella, trying to understand what she just told me. I heard every word that she said, but getting it into my head was turning out to be difficult. I saw her wave her hand in front of my face.

"Um…Edward? Are you alright?" I slowly nodded my head and looked at…Jenna. She didn't seem scared. Just…curious. I stood up and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. She turned herself on Bella's lap so her legs dangled over Bella's. Bella wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on Jenna's shoulder.

"So, I guess this means I definitely have to apologize to you, doesn't it?" I nodded my head and she started to nod, however shyly. Her hair shone in the light from the window, the bronze and brown reflecting the beams. Her topaz-brown eyes still held that curiosity, but it was more pronounced.

She was the perfect blend of Bella and me. She even had the exact shade of brown as Bella's in her eyes.

"Well, Jenna, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born. If I had known back then that I had a beautiful baby girl on the way, I don't think there would have been a thought in my head that wasn't about you. Which means I never would have even debated running away. And I'm sorry you had to see your mommy hurt from what I did. I don't expect you to just forgive me, either. You're probably just as stubborn as your mother."

I shook my head and Bella laughed softly. I didn't realize until then the degree in which I missed that sound. I just wanted to make her laugh again, and again, and again. I looked at her and she smiled.

"You have no idea. She won't even talk! No matter what I try, she just won't say a word. And I know she can. She's almost slipped up a few times." I looked at Jenna with confusion written across my face. She just shrugged.

"You won't talk for your mom? There's nothing you want to say to her? Nothing at all?" At first, she shook her head, but slowly stopped as I kept talking. She looked down at her hands, thinking.

_Something to say? What could I say? I…I love my mommy, but I don't know what to say._ I smiled and put my hand under her chin. She looked at me, but didn't pull away.

"Why don't you say what you just thought? That seems like a good place to start." Her eyes widened in shock and I laughed. "You don't have any secrets from me, Jenna. I can read people's thoughts. Well, except your mom's, which probably means you can block me, but right now, you're like an open book. Why don't you tell your mom what you just thought about her? That would make her really happy."

She looked up at Bella for advice and she smiled down at Jenna, nodding. Jenna took in a deep breath and let it out. Then, she turned to the side and looked back up at Bella.

"I love my mom." Bella immediately started crying and Jenna glared at me.

_You said it would make her happy!_ She yelled at me.

"Jenna, look at her. She _is_ happy." She looked back up to see Bella smiling through her tears. She was desperately trying to wipe them away, but they just kept flowing. Jenna smiled and hugged Bella.

I just watched as Bella took Jenna's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. She returned Jenna's hug and started laughing. Jenna's tinkling laugh joined hers and I joined in soon after.

We finally calmed down and Jenna smiled at me. She tilted her head to one side and looked back at Bella. She pointed her finger at me without turning around.

"He's happy we're not mad at him anymore." Bella looked at me questioningly, and I shrugged.

"He is, is he?" Jenna nodded vigorously, bouncing on Bella's lap.

"Yup. And someone else is happy about that, too." Her bell-like voice resounded throughout the room. She stopped bouncing for a second and tilted her head to the side. "Um, they are _very_ happy. They're skippin' down the hall and twirlin' like a ballerina." She turned to Bella. "Are they…okay?" We just laughed and I went to open the door.

Alice twirled into the room, quickly followed by Rose, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. Carlisle was the only one that waited for me before going into the living room. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We walked in to find Rose and Alice on the loveseat I had vacated, with Jasper and Emmett sitting on the floor with their backs against their wife's legs. Esme had grabbed the two chairs from the kitchen table and Carlisle sat down next to her.

I was about to sit on the floor, when Jenna patted the open spot next to her. I smiled and sat down. She had gone back to her earlier position of being half buried in Bella's side, with the pillow hiding half her face. I gave her a questioning look.

_Who are all these people?_

"Jenna, this is my family. The two on the couch are Rosalie and Alice, and the ones on the floor are Emmett and Jasper. The two people sitting in the chairs are Esme and Carlisle." She looked at each person as I said their name, locking away the names and faces for later. She looked at me from behind the pillow.

_You have a big family._ She sounded both awed and sad.

"You know, they're your family, too." She got a shocked look on her face, quickly changing it to a smile.

"Um, Edward? What are you two talking about?" Alice asked frustration leaking from her words. I looked at Bella for permission and she nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, Alice, this," I gestured to Jenna, "is my daughter, Jenna. Bella had her after we…left." Everyone stared at her and I could see her blushing profusely, just like Bella. Esme broke the silence.

"Oh, Bella! She's gorgeous! Well, at least from what I can see. Why are you hiding, sweetheart? We're not going to hurt you." Jenna hesitated before slowly coming out from Bella's side and letting go of the pillow. She put it down next to her on the couch and looked at Esme.

"See? Why hide such a pretty face? You look just like your mommy and daddy." Jenna blushed deeper and I could have sworn I felt the heat from her cheeks from where I was sitting.

All of a sudden, Jenna wrapped her arms around herself and her face twisted in pain. Bella immediately hugged Jenna to her chest, asking her what's wrong.

"I-my-I-_hurt!_" she stuttered. She was gasping for breath and seemed to be trying to hold herself together.

"Edward, go get a bag from our room! Now!"

I ran out of the room and down the hall to ours at full speed. I burst through the door and grabbed two of the plastic containers from the mini fridge we had brought with us. I grabbed a cup as I ran out the door, slamming it closed behind me. I ran back into Bella's room, closing that door, as well. I followed Carlisle's instructions and put the extra container on the table. I opened the one in my hand and poured the animal blood in the cup until it was half full. I took the cup from the table and sat down on the couch. Jenna had started to sweat, and her hair was sticking to her face. I brushed the hair from her face and tried to get her attention, putting the cup in front of her.

"Jenna, here. Drink some of this, okay? It'll make you feel better, okay. Trust me, Jenna."

He slowly raised her head enough so that I could hold the cup to her lips. I put my hand on the back of her neck and coaxed it back so she could drink. She sputtered when the blood first went into her mouth, but she quickly downed what was in the glass. Bella quickly got another and filled it. I took the glass from her and gave her the one Jenna had already emptied. She had bitten the side off the glass.

Bella went to get another glass and we repeated the cycle until Jenna slowed down with her drinking. I had brought just enough. She finished both of the containers. Her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep. Bella wiped her mouth and I set her down on Bella's lap. Bella kept kissing Jenna's forehead and cheeks, tears streaming down her face. I sat down next to Bella and she leaned her head into my shoulder.

"Edward…what just happened? Why was she hurting so much?" I didn't know, but Carlisle answered for me.

"Bella, I believe Jenna is going to change fully quite soon. When is her birthday?" he asked.

"She's not even a year old! She'll be three months in a couple of days," she said through her sobs.

"I'd have to say that it's how long Edward's been a vampire that has her changing so quickly, then. She'll most likely be fully changed by her three month mark."

Bella bowed her head and cried. My family left us alone and I carried both of them to their bed. Bella eventually fell asleep with Jenna in her lap, and her in mine.

**A/N: A little awkward, but a lot longer! Hope you're happy!**

**Please review and check out my other stories! ;p**


	6. Questions

**A/N: Hey! Where'd all the reviewers go?! Anyway, I'm going to keep this short. This was pretty easy to write, but I didn't want it to go all that long, so it's a bit shorter than the other chapter. Hopefully, the quality didn't go down because the quantity did… Anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Questions**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning still holding Jenna in my arms. But another pair was holding me. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring out the window, his arms loosely around Jenna and me. He didn't look at me, but he smiled calmly.

I sighed and rested my head against Jenna's. She yawned and buried her face in my shoulder. We sat there like that for a while until Jenna lifted her head and opened her eyes sleepily. She rubbed them with her knuckles and yawned again, before looking at me and smiling.

"Good morning, baby. Are you feeling better today?" She smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as she remembered the events of the night before. She put her hands on either side of my face and I gasped as an image of Jenna in pain flashed before my eyes. It ended and I blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots from my vision. She was giving me a questioning look.

"Grandpa Carlisle will have to help me explain this to you. The easiest answer to understand is that you're changing, Jenna. More than you know. Why don't we feed you breakfast and then we'll go to Edward's room to get Carlisle?" She nodded and bounced her way off the bed, her worry in the back of her mind until later. I laughed and got off Edward, watching as his smile slowly faded with my distance from him.

Jenna had grabbed a t-shirt and jean shorts and was trying to change herself into them in the bathroom. I heard a thump through the door before she walked out with a deep blush on her face. The shirt was on inside out and she had managed to get both of her legs in one of the holes in the shorts.

I laughed before picking her up and bringing her back into the bathroom. I righted all of her clothes and she ran into the kitchen. Edward had perched himself on the counter and smiled as Jenna practically tackled her chair, trying to get up on it without having to climb it.

Not that she had to anymore. There was a noticeable difference in her height since yesterday. I glanced at Edward and he nodded, confirming my thoughts.

Before we came on the ship, I had realized that something was…off with Jenna, so I bought a bunch of clothes that were a wide range of sized, just in case something like this ended up happening. I hadn't known what to expect, so I prepared myself for anything, including buying a lot of raw meat, so that I could get the blood from it. It might have been why Jenna had that episode. It wasn't pure blood, but water from the fridges it had been in, as well. But it was the best I could do.

"So, what do you want today, Jenna? Anything in particular?" She shook her head and I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal from one of the cabinets. I poured the cereal in, and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a whole container of the blood this time. But Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you don't need to use that. We've got plenty back in my room. It would probably be better for her than that." So, he could tell what it was… I nodded and he went to get some from his room.

I put the container back in the fridge and he walked in with three containers of animal blood. He handed one to me and put the other two in the fridge. I walked back into the kitchen and poured some of the blood into the bowl. It wasn't very much, but I didn't want her to notice what it was just yet. I added milk into the bowl and stirred it before bringing it to Jenna. She didn't bother to look at it, she just ate.

I sat down in the other chair and grimaced whenever she wasn't looking. I couldn't believe she didn't think that tasted funny. She finished all of the cereal and downed the milk, the blood going with it. She scooted herself off the chair and set her bowl in the sink, smiling shyly as she passed Edward.

She walked back over to me and sat sideways on my lap. She was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door. Her face lit up in a smile as her head darted in the direction of the door, then back at me.

"Everyone's here! Everyone's here!" She threw her arms into the air as she slid off my lap and ran to the door. I heard it open and then close a few moments later.

Carlisle and Esme came into the kitchen, Jenna in between them. She had their hands in her and was chatting away. Everyone else followed close behind.

"Grampa Carlisle, mommy says you're gonna help her tell me stuff today. But…can we play when you're done? I wanna play with everyone!" She started bouncing up and down as she walked. I laughed and scooped her up, making her laugh. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed a little confused.

"She wants to know what happened to her yesterday, and what caused it. She also seems to be developing her powers already. She showed me what she was talking about by touching me. She showed me a memory from last night, when she was hurting." Carlisle nodded his head slowly, not shocked by what I was telling him. We made our way into the living room and sat down in the same seats we had been in.

"One thing that both of you must understand is that she is developing quickly, both her mind and her body. She already knows what happened wasn't normal, and wants to know why, so that it doesn't happen again. I see already that she looks like she went from what looked to be a four year old-yesterday, to a borderline six year old today." I nodded solemnly and Jenna looked up at me. Carlisle continued.

"Now, Jenna, are you sure you want to know what's going on?" I smiled at him while Jenna nodded. He was giving her a choice.

"Okay, well, to put it simply, you are changing into what we are. You are becoming like your dad and the rest of us. We are vampires." She sat there with a shocked look on her face. Suddenly, she stood up on the couch and grabbed Edward's face.

"Open you mouth," she commanded. He opened his mouth slightly and she comically turned her head this way and that, trying to see inside, her hair flipping all over the place with every turn of her head. She took her hand and poked at his teeth, making him jump and everyone to burst into laughter. She found his fang on that side and gasped as it slowly got longer before her eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face again, her mouth making a small "o" shape as she watched it go back up.

"Wow! Mommy, can you teeth do that, too?" she asked enthusiastically. I shook my head and her face turned sad.

"I'm not like Edward's family, baby. I can't do anything special like them." She jumped up and landed on the couch with a thump.

"Geez, Edward! I didn't know you let little girls man-handle you!" Emmett laughed and Edward scowled at him. I chuckled and turned back to Carlisle, shaking my head. He seemed to have enjoyed that little display, as well.

"Are you done checking dad's teeth, Jenna?" She smiled innocently and nodded.

"Carlisle," Edward began shakily, "I didn't open my mouth. She did." We all stared between him and Jenna before Carlisle broke the silence. He turned to Jenna.

"Jenna, did you open dad's mouth, or did he do it?"

"Well, he wasn't going to do it, and I wanted to see if he was a vampire like you said. So I told him in my head and he opened it." She said this like it was the most common thing in the world. Carlisle cleared his throat before continuing.

"So, you controlled what your dad did with your mind?" She nodded. "Have you ever done this before?" She nodded again. "When was it, Jenna?"

"When we was at dinna yestaday, there was a man thinkin' 'bout mommy and it wasn't very nice, so I told him to go away. He tripped over a chair and walked out of the room."

"Wait, so you can read thoughts, as well?" Alice asked.

"Yup! But a lot of people have mean thoughts and I have to tell them to stop." She looked at me and pointed at Edward. "That's why I knew he was tellin' the truth to you when he was talkin' yestaday. I told him to only tell the truth, but he was gonna do that anyway. I just made sure he did." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled like she didn't see anything wrong with what she did. But I didn't see it that way.

"Jenna, you can't just go around making people do what you want. It's not nice." She looked at me in confusion.

"Why not? It's not hard, and I'm not hurting anyone. Why can't I use my power, but they can?" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, and her bottom lip was quivering.

"I'm not saying you can't use your power, I'm saying that you shouldn't use it on whoever is doing something you don't like. It's different if you're playing a game or something, but no one can know what you and Edward and his family are. I'm not even supposed to know, since I'm not like them. Just promise me you won't go around making people do things you want them to do, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed. I hugged her to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt her look up at me, so I brought my gaze to meet hers.

"Momma, does this mean I can still control the water, or no?"

**A/N: Hmm… What does she mean by that? I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update ASAP, but it's going to be a little hard over the next two weeks. I'm going to visit my grandparents in Tennessee, but I'll still have internet! Time is where the problem lies…We use the visit as our vacation, as well, so we are always off doing something. There won't be any foreseeable updates at all on Saturday. That's when we're leaving and it's a 13 hour drive from my house in New York to theirs… :'(**

**Please review, read my other stories, and vote on my poll if you haven't already! (I'm not that demanding, am I?) ;p**


	7. Waterworks

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, it looks like I'll only be able to update twice a week until I get back home. It turns out we don't have wireless internet, so six people have to share one computer. :( Luckily, I can still write the chapters on my laptop, so I only have to upload them from my flashdrive. And I'm only able to check my email once a day, so if you don't get an immediate response to a review alert or message, don't worry. I will get to it eventually.**

**And one more thing. As I said before, I found a solution to the sparkling-vampires-being-on-a-cruise-ship dilemma. It comes up in this chapter. If anyone else has a better idea as to what could explain them being on the ship, feel free to PM me your idea or put it in a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Waterworks**

**BPOV**

"Wh-what…did you…just say?" Jenna looked at me, slightly confused at my stuttering.

"Can I still control the water?" My head shot to Carlisle, but he was just as shocked as I was. I looked over at Edward, but he was just staring at her. None of us knew what to say, but it seemed brilliant when Edward asked her to show us what she was talking about.

Jenna let go of me and went into the kitchen. She came back out with a cup of water and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. All of us leaned forward, trying to get as close as we could without sitting on top of her. She gracefully waved her hand over the top of the glass, stopping directly over the center, and then flicking her had up at the wrist. We all gasped.

A small circle of water rose out of the glass and hovered in the air, seeming to wait for a command. The edges rippled every now and then as we stared at it.

Jenna waved her hand and the drop stretched out, performing her exact movements. All of us sat there, awed, as she continued to move her hand around and the water followed, a liquid line floating in the air. Eventually, she let the water fall back into the cup and looked up at each of us, slowly becoming more confused as she took in our expressions.

"What? Somethin' wrong?" I cleared my throat and looked at Jenna.

"How long have you been able to do this?" She thought for a second before answering.

"I don't know. It was in the baftub before we came here."

"Was it when I started putting that stuff in your food so you could eat it?" She nodded.

"Mommy, what was dat stuff?" My head shot to Carlisle, a worried look on my face. He nodded for me to answer her.

"It…was the same stuff Edward gave you last night, except not as strong. It's blood, baby. Animal blood." Her eyes widened and she looked at everyone, trying to see if I was kidding. Her eyes landed back on me and she seemed to grow confused.

"But mommy, I thought vampires only drink human bwood. How come they drink animal bwood?" I looked at Edward and he went and sat on the floor with Jenna. She turned her gaze to him.

"We don't think it's fair we don't like to, and we don't want to have to live with the fact that we would be taking a life to keep ourselves alive. We don't like killing the animals, either, but there are a lot more of them getting hit by cars or being hunted and stuffed than what we kill. We only take what we need." She leaned forward as he was talking, taking in everything he was saying.

"So…you guys are good vampires?" she asked. Edward tilted his head to the side, contemplating her question.

"I guess so. I mean, we don't kill people like others do, so I guess that's what we are." She smiled and launched herself at him, knocking over the cup of water in the process. Edward grabbed the cup before all of it spilled out, and managed to catch Jenna at the same time. He set the cup down on the floor and I went to get a towel.

"Wait, momma! I get it."

She leaned towards the wet spot in the rug from her place in Edward's lap and waved her hand above it. She flicked her wrist up like she did before and the water came up in a small sphere. She waved her hand in the direction of the cup and it plopped down into the cup, leaving the carpet dry. Then she looked at me, not a second thought to what she had just done.

"Momma, can we go to the pool? I wanna play!" I shook my head and looked up from the once-wet spot on the floor.

"Yeah, baby, we can go to the pool." I looked around to everyone else, a question popping into my head. I whipped around and faced Carlisle, serious confusion written all over my face.

"Carlisle," I began slowly, "how are you guys on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean with the sun almost always out when you sparkle in sunlight?" My head slowly turned as I finished my question. He laughed when he realized what I was asking and smiled at me.

"We don't sparkle as much anymore. I started experimenting in my free time and found that if we don't kill the animals we drink from, we aren't as recognizable as what we truly are. It's kind of like the human versus animal blood. We stopped drinking human blood and switched to animals, taking away the redness in our eyes. Now, we stopped killing all together, and it's allowed us to go out in sunlight without becoming living glitter. We still sparkle, but it's easily passed off as really healthy skin," he finished, almost sheepish. I just nodded my head.

Jenna got up and ran to the closet, pulling out her one piece again. I took out a bikini that I had bought before the trip and turned around.

"Um, do you want to go in, too? I think it's you guys she's wanting to play with." A faint "yes!" sounded from the bathroom and we all laughed.

Alice shot up from her seat and dragged Jasper out the door. I looked back at everyone else and they had surprised looks on their faces. Then they shrugged and stood up to leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to find Edward standing behind me.

"We'll come. How about you come to our room when you're ready and we'll all head down together?" I nodded and he followed his family out. Jenna came out of the bathroom and her face fell when she realized everyone had left.

"They just went to change, baby. We're going to go to their room when we're ready and go down together." Her face immediately broke out into another smile and she started jumping on the bed.

I went into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and Jenna jumped off the bed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. As soon as we stopped outside their door, it opened and Alice ran out.

"Oh, Bella! I love what you did with your sense of style! You actually got yourself one!" She hugged me and I hugged her back, rolling my eyes at Jasper, who was laughing silently.

Everyone else came out and we made our way down to the pool. Jenna had hold of one of my hands and Edward's hand in her other, swinging them back and forth in time with her steps. I looked down at her and she was smiling like she had won the lottery.

"Jenna, you know you can't move the water in front of people we don't know, right? They can't know you can do that. I don't care if you do, just don't let anyone know you're doing it without touching the water, okay?" She looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay, mommy."

We reached the doors at the end of the hall and walked onto the deck. Surprisingly, no one was in the pool. They were probably watching a show, or something.

The sun reflected brightly off the water in the pool. There wasn't even a ripple from the movement of the ship. Jenna ran over to the steps and stuck her foot in, before running back.

"It's not cold, momma!" She ran to the edge of the pool before I could answer and jumped in.

I walked over to the stairs and walked in. Emmett, being who he is, threw off his shirt, ran to the deepest end of the pool, and cannonballed in, followed by Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and Esme went and sat in the chairs alongside the pool. Alice and Rose sat on the edge and just put their feet in.

I dove under the water towards Jenna and grabbed her around the waist. I stood up with her in my arms and collapsed back into the water with her. She screamed between her fits of laughter, yelling at me to let her go.

We fell back and I let her go, pushing her up to the top before I swam away. I came up out of the water laughing when I noticed her scowling at me. She started swimming towards me and I turned, diving under the water again towards the deep end. I turned around and started swimming backwards so that I could watch her coming.

I felt the water swirl around me and my back slammed ended up slamming into something, knocking the breath from my lungs. I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me out of the water. I coughed up water once my head broke the surface, an arm leaving my waist and going under my legs.

I opened my eyes to see Edward bringing me over to the edge of the pool and he set me down, looking at me worriedly. I tried smiling at him, but my coughing may have made it more of a grimace. He brushed the hair back from my face and continued to look at me as my coughing slowed down. I felt hands patting my back and turned slightly to see Jenna behind me. She had a really sorry look on her face and I tried to smile reassuringly.

"I- I…didn't mean it, momma. I was just trying to catch you and then the water moved and you were in it and he was comin' and I couldn't stop the water in time and you ran into him and-" She had started crying and babbling hysterically, but I put my hand on the side of her face to stop her. She buried her face in my hands and I pulled her onto my lap.

Edward was still standing in front of me and rubbed her back as I rocked her side to side. He put his other hand on my knee and I looked at him. He still had a worried look on his face, and I nodded that I was fine. He nodded, but still didn't seem convinced.

Jenna had stopped crying, and I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and new tears formed in her eyes. I quickly wiped away the old ones and shook my head at her.

"Don't cry anymore, baby. It was an accident and I'm fine. Now you know to be careful when it comes to your powers, though, don't you?" She nodded her head frantically and I sighed.

"Do you still want to play? I'm sure Edward would play with you." She looked at him and he smiled at her. She looked back at me hesitantly.

"You can't hurt him, Jenna. You can't hurt any of them. They might even help you practice if you ask." She shook her head repeatedly when I said that.

"I wanna play, but I don't wanna pwactice." I nodded and she slipped off my lap into the water. She took Edward's hand and they went to where Emmett and Jasper were standing. I sat there with my hands holding the side of the pool when I saw Alice and Rose sit down next to me in the reflection from the water.

"Are you really okay?" Alice asked leaning forward so she could see me clearly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She didn't do anything wrong. It's all new to her." I looked out across the pool to where Jenna was sitting on Edward's shoulders and using her feet to kick water at Emmett, who looked like he was trying to tickle her.

"Is it just me, or did she seem almost…_scared_ when I mentioned her powers before?" I asked. Alice and Rose were quiet for a few seconds, thinking.

"She very well might have been. They got away from her for a second, causing you, her mother, harm, no matter how slight it was," Rose answered.

"It might have caused her to think about who else she may hurt while using this power. It's probably very likely that she won't use them again for a while, until she thinks it's safe or needed. She didn't let you know about them before, and now that you know, you got hurt because of them. In her mind, that would make them bad." I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and squeeze it.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" I looked at her and nodded again, smiling.

We sat there for a few hours, just watching them enjoy themselves, before Jenna made her way back over to me, hand in hand with Edward. Her eyes were drooping and she yawned. I smiled at her and Edward put her on my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Alice and Rose helped me up while I was holding her and we made our way back to our rooms. The sun was about half way down, but not changing the colors of the sky just yet.

I opened the door to my room, Jenna tucking her arms under herself and laying her head on my shoulder, leaving me with a free hand. Alice and Rose followed me in and closed the door behind them. I layed Jenna down on the bed and got her pajamas from the closet, as wells as my own. I threw mine near the bathroom and changed Jenna into hers. I went and changed into my own and laid down under the covers with her. Alice and Rose sat down on the bed facing me.

"What are you going to do about Edward?" Alice asked, getting right to the point, as usual. I looked down at Jenna and shook my head.

"I don't know. I'm certainly not going to push him away, especially since Jenna seems to have bonded with him, but I'm not just going to go back to the way we were before. At least, not right away. I think he's sincere when he says how sorry he is, and he's definitely trying to make up for it. The way he accepted Jenna, and then helped her yesterday, and then today when he played with her, I know he cares for her. I'm not going to drag her away from him just because I don't want to jump back into his arms." I heard Rose sigh from my left and looked up.

"I know what happened and I've heard how you feel, but I also know what everything did to him. I know that his level of pain just caused us more. I don't know why you are being so awkward around him, but I only have one thing to ask of you. Please, please don't push him away. He would comply, but I know it would kill him inside. I don't want to see him hurt like that again." I nodded.

"I understand, Rose. Believe me, I wouldn't think of pushing him away. It would kill me, as well. No, for Jenna's sake as well as mine, I'm going to give him a second chance. And I already know he will take full advantage of it." They both smiled and laughed lightly. Alice and Rose stood up to leave.

"Spend the day with him tomorrow, Bella. I know it will do the both of you good." Alice winked at me and I smiled, nodding. They walked over to the door and waved, closing it behind them.

I laid in bed with Jenna in my arms for a while before I finally fell asleep, topaz eyes and bronze hair swirling through my mind. I knew it wouldn't be long before we were back to normal, and I knew the Cullens wouldn't let us fall apart again.

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been working on it little by little, but I hope it will be enough for now, since I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

**So, there is one thing I would like you to keep in mind while you read the next few chapters. I don't want to give anything away, but I want to stick with much of what actually happened. Some of you may know that the Titanic sank only 5 days after it left port. Well, that fact is not going to change. I know it will seem a little rushed, but it just seems right. Plus, those should be the action-y chapters. They may also be shorter to keep it good. Anyway,**

**Please review, vote on my poll, and check out my other stories! ;p**


	8. A Twist

**A/N: I had a sudden burst of inspiration today. It actually makes this story a little longer without dragging anything out too far. And I know some of you had questions for me about the sparkling and stuff, and I promise you the next chapter will clear everything up! Just bear with me here.**

**So, as you can see, this is a little twist in the plot. It's just something that popped into my head and sounded good, so here it is! Just beware, there's a little bit of a time jump. The next chapter falls between the two sections of this one. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: A Twist**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Just after 5 a.m. the morning after the pool incident…_

The small boat fought hard with the wake of the gigantic cruise liner sailing ahead of it, almost capsizing more than a dozen times. The three figures aboard the ever-rocking vessel had no trouble keeping their balance, though. And no fear of drowning either, since air was a non-essential to them.

A male figure stepped up to the bow of the ship, his hands clasped behind his back. He gazed up at the moon in the clear morning sky, thinking of nothing but the plan. It was not of vengeance or of hate, just wanting some excitement, hopefully getting some prime real estate for a while until the "owners" managed to get back. Then, phase two would be put into action. But for now, everything for phase one had to be set up. Another figure walked up behind him, stopping with just a few feet between them.

"I believe we are ready to set this plan into motion. The sun is preparing to rise, so we must do this quickly if we want everything to unfold exactly as we planned tonight," the second male said, excitement lacing his carefully chosen words. The man at the bow nodded and turned to his companion.

"We must be ready to go back to Washington as soon as possible after this has played out. There is no guarantee as to how long we will be able to stay at the house before they arrive. We must be prepared for them, have some sort of element of surprise."The second man nodded before cocking his head to the side.

"We may have to alter our plans a tiny bit, actually, with that little girl on board. She will most likely be a problem." A third figure, this one more feminine than the others, glided up next to the second man. She was acknowledged with a look from each of them, but the first man's attention quickly went back to the second.

"And what do you suggest we do?" He didn't have a chance to answer before the woman spoke up. She slung her arms over the shoulder of the second man and leaned her head against him. They were about the same height, so it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

"I would think of it more as an…alternative to what we were going to do instead of just a suggestion." She walked past both of them and took the first man's place at the bow.

"The girl is still young and her powers haven't fully revealed themselves, from what we were able to gather. They know what her powers are, but they are not fully developed just yet. She won't be a problem as long as we make sure she will not be able to interfere." The first man waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he spoke up.

"And this…alternative would be…?"

"It is quite simple actually. We just have to make sure she cannot change the course we have set. Make it gradual, just like we planned, but increase the intensity of the winds a little before impact so that she cannot do anything. She would be too weak."

The men were silent. It was a simple solution to a large problem. The first man smiled as the woman turned around, also smiling.

"Perfect. Now, let us set this plan into motion."

All three of them moved to the center of the boat and formed a circle. They bowed their heads and closed their eyes tightly, humming quietly. An invisible wind whipped around them, forming a funnel around them, but they did not move. The jet streams slowly shifted, causing the winds on the sea to change direction slightly. They raised their heads, their faces to the sky, eyes still closed. The circle began to glow, slowly pulsing with power. A bright beam shot both up and down from the center of the circle, into the sea and into the sky. It slowly faded, as did the light in the circle, and the three of them dropped hands.

The first man made his way back to the bow, a serene smile on his un-aging face. The other two took their former places behind him, anticipation written on their faces. The wind had died down as quickly as it appeared, but it didn't matter. The man at the bow sighed.

"It is unfortunate that we have to let so much perfectly good blood go to the sea. The good thing is that we have a whole quiet city full of humans to raid once we get back. And excitement to look forward to when the Cullens return." His gaze fixed on the back of the ship ahead of them. His companions walked up behind him, following his eyes. The woman spoke softly, knowing she would still be heard.

"As the sun sets tomorrow evening, the Titanic will soon follow. Nothing can stop it. Nothing can stop _us_." Then the third man spoke up, pure arrogance dripping from his words.

"We are the strongest vampires alive. Able to bend nature to our will. Destroying anyone who crosses us. We cannot be stopped." The first man began laughing evilly, the sound somehow echoing into the morning air. The others joined in, excitement running through their long empty veins.

~-~-~-~

_Late the next morning…_

In her room, Alice was going through the clothes in her closet, trying to find anything that might fit Jenna. There were only a few shirts, which would be a little too big, but nothing else. She was trying to think of something when the vision hit her like a punch in the face.

She landed on the floor, her head making a loud thump even with the carpet. Jasper was instantly at her side and carefully lifted her onto the bed. He waited, his hand clasped over hers, as the vision incapacitated her for a few minutes. It finally finished and she blinked a few times, bringing her back to the present. She was gasping for breath as she desperately tried to tell Jasper about her vision.

"To-tomorrow…ni-night…ship…iceberg…sinks…can't…stop it…" She stared right into his eyes, begging him to understand. He nodded and waited, knowing from her emotions that she wasn't done yet.

"It's vam-vampires…they're…controlling the…sea…leading…the ship…right to it." Her face crumpled and he hugged her to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her sorrow unnerved him, and her pain caused him more.

Jasper knew Edward would have seen the vision, as well, but they'd have to tell Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme when they got back. He looked down at his love, her face buried in his shirt. He could feel her mumbling nonsense against him and rested his head on top of hers.

"Jasper, we can't stop them. It's too late! Why did I have the vision if it's too late? People are going to die and we can't save them!" She broke into dry sobs that wracked her small frame. He wanted so badly to ease her pain. He hated seeing her like this, but knew she wouldn't want him controlling her emotions. But he didn't have the answers. Her questions remained in the air until Edward and Bella came into the room…

**A/N: Well, that last half wasn't planned, but I think it turned out okay. The first part was my burst of inspiration, the rest just got there. Anyway, tell me what you think! Crap? Awesome? So-so? Should have left it out?**

**Please review! ;p**


	9. Catching Up

**A/N: Okay, so like I said in the last chapter, this one falls between the three figures on the boat and Alice's vision. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone! And I cannot apologize enough for the long wait. I won't even go into it. Hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**This chapter is dedicated to sakura1120 for keeping me on my toes with all of this new info as well as all of you anonymous reviewers! Keep it up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Catching Up**

**EPOV**

I was watching the sun rise again when I felt someone sit down on the bed next to me. From the broken and random thoughts going through their head, I could tell it was Alice. I didn't turn to face her, but she started talking anyway.

"You should spend the day with Bella today. Just the two of you. Rose and I will watch Jenna. I asked Bella last night and she agreed to it." I did turn to her then, suspicious of what she was trying to do. I wanted to spend time with Bella, but I didn't want it to be awkward. I wanted it to be normal. Just like it used to be. I didn't want to scare her away.

"Stop worrying so much, Edward. I saw what would keep you from agreeing, you know. That's why I asked her first, so I knew she'd be okay with it. And you _are_ going to go. Whether you agree to it or not. I can't stand to see the two of you this way." I looked down at my hands and slowly nodded my head.

"I know, Alice. Believe me, I know." I sighed. "Did you tell her a time?"

"No, but I _can_ tell you when she will be ready. And that would be in exactly half an hour. So go change." She forcefully pointed to the closet and I got up. The last thing I wanted right now was to make her mad.

I took my time changing, since I had a whole half hour to burn. By the time I was done, I still had twenty minutes to sit on my bed and think about everything I could do wrong. I never knew there were so many. The next thing I knew, Alice was dragging me over to the door, jabbering about what and what not to do.

"_Alice!_ Knock it off! You're just making things worse!" I yelled. She finally shut up and shoved me out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I took a deep breath and headed down the hall, trying to calm myself. I stopped in front of Bella's door and it opened just as I was about to knock. Jenna stepped out and ran right into me. She started falling back, but I caught her before she landed. She smiled sheepishly before running down the hall to my room, where Rose was waiting.

_DON'T mess this up, Edward. You will greatly regret it._ She glared at me before ushering a very confused Jenna inside.

I turned back to Bella's door and jumped when I found her standing in it. She smiled slightly and took my nonexistent breath away. Every time I see her, I forget why I left. All I do is ask myself what possessed me into leaving her.

She stepped out into the hallway and closed her door. We stood there awkwardly for a minute before I cleared my throat and waved my hand in the direction of the door.

We walked to the back deck and sat down on those long plastic lounge chairs away from everyone else. We ended up at the farthest point of the deck. She was wringing her hands nervously and I ran one of mine through my hair.

"So…um…yeah, this is completely awkward," I started smoothly. She smiled and laughed slightly.

"When did Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected stop being able to make conversation?" she asked, still not really facing me.

"What do you mean? Jasper never shuts up sometimes!" I said, feinting worry and confusion. She laughed again and shook her head, making me smile. I missed her laugh.

"You know it's not Jasper that I'm talking about." I sighed, defeated. I heard a song start playing over the loudspeaker, but didn't pay much attention to what it was.

"Yeah, but it was worth a shot. But to get back to your question, I haven't really found the need to talk since…we left." Her face immediately crashed and it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. I moved towards the end of the chair and turned to her, trying to get her to look at me. Her hair was partially in front of her face, but I didn't push it back. I didn't lay a hand on her.

_I'm ten miles from town  
And I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke  
On the side of the road_

"Bella, you have to understand. At the time, I thought that was the only way to keep you safe. Jasper could have _killed_ you, and I didn't want that to even be a possibility, even if it wasn't him. If we weren't there, it was more than likely no other vamps would have gone there. At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do." She just shook her head.

_  
I'm out here alone  
Just trying to get home  
To tell you I was wrong  
But you already know  
Believe me I won't stop for nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

"Even though I pleaded with you to change me. If you had just done that, none of this would have happened, we wouldn't be so estranged, this awkward conversation wouldn't be happening…Do I need to continue?"

_All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you_

"I couldn't do that to you! It's the equivalent of having your future ripped away. You go nowhere while the world goes on without you. Watching everyone you know and love continue on with their lives while you're stuck…_frozen_ in time…knowing it will be the same with anyone else you connect with… It's a fate worse than death," I whispered.

I put my face in my hands and just sat there, wallowing in my self-pity. I heard her move around, but didn't look up. I felt her put her hands over mine and try to pull them away from my face.

_And I'm thinkin' that  
All that still matters  
Is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"Edward, look at me." I didn't move. "Please?" I hesitated, but still didn't move. She sighed and continued with what she wanted to say.

_The last time we talked  
The night that I walked  
Burns like an iron  
In the back of my mind_

"Edward, I knew how much you detested what you were when I asked you to change me. You told me your story, and how many years you'd been alone. I wanted to end that, Edward. I figured…if you changed me…you wouldn't be alone anymore. We'd have forever. But I knew I'd have to convince you. Apparently I didn't." I could feel the sadness in her voice, feel the hope she had had, and knew right then just how big of a mistake I had made. I shook my head, still not looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I…I only focused…on what I'd be taking away from you. When I thought about it, it turned out to be everything I fell in love with. And I couldn't bring myself to do that. I never thought about what I'd be gaining. It seemed too selfish," I whispered again, too ashamed of myself to talk normally.

_I must've been high  
To say you and I  
Weren't meant to be  
And just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you_

"Edward, why won't you look at me? I don't like seeing you like this." And with that, my hands magically left my face and she took it in hers.

_All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you_

"Why? Why, why, _why_ do you hurt yourself like this?! You blame yourself for everything, even if it's not your fault," she whispered, searching my face for the answer. But I didn't have one. I just closed my eyes and sighed, defeated.

_And I'm thinkin' that  
All that still matters  
Is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"Oh, look at you, Edward! It's like you live for self torture!" I shook my head again.

_You and I, right or wrong  
There's no other one  
After this time spent on  
It's hard to believe_

"No. You know what I live for. It hasn't changed in the past year, and it never will. But it's more of a 'who,' not a 'what.'" I smiled sheepishly while she smiled and shook her head.

"You really don't change, do you?"

_That a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times  
Must've been out of my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

"No, and it's probably boring to you."

"Not at all. It means you stay just the way you were when I fell for you."

_All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
Without ya God knows what I'd do, yeah_

"Well, I completely ruined _that_."

"Oh, really? Why do you say that?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

"I think we both know how. Do you really want to go into that again?" I answered, absolutely no emotion in my voice. Her eyes softened and she smiled at me, making my dead heart flip.

_All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you_

"Well, for your information, you didn't _completely_ ruin it. Just like you, I live for a certain person, and, as of three months ago, another. If it wasn't for the two of them, I wouldn't have a life to live, because it would be with them, where ever they happened to be."

I looked into her brown eyes and felt energy flowing to my limbs. All I saw was sincerity…and love. Something I had missed since the moment I left. I felt a smile slowly spreading across my face and she continued to hold my face and smile at me.

_And I'm thinkin' that  
All that still matters  
Is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
I know there's no life after you_

"Everything I told you that day was a lie, Bella. And no matter how cheesy it sounds, just like my age, my love for you will never change. I can promise you that." She laughed and her smile looked like it was trying to break her face.

"Yeah, definitely cheesy, but completely you." She brought her face to mine and kissed me with all the passion we had had before.

To say my heart soared would be an understatement. Having Bella back made me feel like I was human again, just so I could die of complete happiness. I knew I'd never be able to let her go again, no matter how hard I tried.

_You know there's no life after you  
You know there's no life after you  
You know there's no life after you  
You know there's no life after you…_

We finally broke apart when I remembered the important fact that Bella still had a need for air. She was gasping for breath, as I was. Not that I needed it. I brought her onto my lap and leaned back into the chair. She leaned against me and put her face in my neck. I sighed contentedly.

We sat there for a few minutes, just reveling in what we had gotten back, when Bella said the most random statement she could.

"You know, I actually miss your sparkly-ness." I burst out laughing and she quickly followed. She fisted my shirt to keep herself from falling on the ground and I tried my best to not fall over, myself. We finally calmed down and I was able to respond.

"Well, like Carlisle said, he was experimenting. Trying to find some way to help us blend in more. So, he looked into our feeding again." She nodded and I continued.

"He found out that when we completely drain something, whether it be a human, like other vampires, or animals, a little piece of them tends to go, as well. You know how movie writers say vampires take your soul when they take all of your blood?" She sat up so she could see me and I moved my leg so she could lean against it. She nodded again.

"Well, they weren't far off. That piece of the being that's fed off of is what makes us different. With humans, it causes the red eyes and sparkly, cold, granite skin. Since we only fed from animals, Our eyes turned more of a natural color. Then, once we stopped killing the animals we fed from, we stopped sparkling in the sunlight. As we became more humane, we became more like a human." Bella nodded again, but I could tell there was still something she didn't understand.

"But…what about the venom? Isn't that still in the animal?" I shook my head.

"No, actually. That was the same thought Carlisle had, but it seems to be that venom is only released in a bite, not a feeding." She still looked confused. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of a way to explain this.

"See, when we bite, and only bite, the venom stays in the body. It's able to go through the entire body and change it. But when we feed, the venom that gets into the body is brought back out with the flow of the blood, not giving it enough time to circulate too far."

"So, there aren't any vampire deer running through the forests of North America right now?" she asked. I laughed and she smiled.

"No. And that is not something I'd like to imagine." She looked like she had something else on her mind and I gave her a questioning look.

"How…how is the…the blood I was giving Jenna so different from what you guys have? I mean, it's still blood, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's still blood, but there's a little bit of a difference. The blood you were giving her wasn't…uh…pure, let's say. All of the fluids from the animal's body kind of…diluted it, I guess. The blood we have is straight from the vein. It's a little confusing to explain, but it has to do with how the blood is gotten. The…butchering process…just takes away from the quality." She had a disgusted look on her face, but still nodded her understanding, almost making me crack up again.

"Anymore ques-" I broke off as one of Alice's visions played through my mind. And it scared the hell out of me.

At first, there were three figures standing on a boat, talking. But then it changed into what they were thinking. Their plan. I watched as the Titanic hit a gigantic iceberg, the hull ripping open.

People being ushered into lifeboats. Many jumping overboard. Others fought their way onto the decks, trying to get off the ship. The lower floors quickly filled with freezing ocean water, the ship slowly sinking into the unforgiving waves.

I saw my family running towards one of the lifeboats on the other side, dropping it down into the water before jumping, themselves. I didn't see Bella or myself. Jenna wasn't there either.

The ship started leaning to one side and many people were hanging onto the railings of the opposite side, dangling above the ocean. And then, one by one, they fell into the water. Some landed on their back or stomachs, some feet first, others head first. Many did not resurface as the ship continued its ocean floor journey.

That's when I noticed three people at the far end of the ship. Only one seemed to be having a lot of trouble holding on. The other two were trying to keep that one from falling, but ultimately failed.

It went back to the three on the boat, who formed a circle and started humming. The circle began to glow until a ray of light formed in the middle. Eventually it faded and they broke the circle, satisfied looks on each of their faces.

The vision ended before I was able to recognize any of them, but the chill making its way down my spine gave me a good indication as to who they were. I blinked away the blackness of the vision to see Bella with my face in her hands again, a worried and scared look on her face. I couldn't even smile to try to reassure her.

"Are you okay? You got me really scared just now." I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I tried again, and my voice was hoarse.

"Alice just…had a vision. Three…people are…going to make…this ship sink. They're forcing it…into an iceberg. It's going rip open this ship…and it's going down. Tonight." She gasped and leaned back, her hands dropping into her lap.

"But…but…can't we do something? Anything? We can't let all of these people die!" I shook my head and she started crying.

"Why not? Can't we…I don't know, tell the captain about the iceberg?"

"Not without revealing ourselves. And they…somehow, they managed to manipulate the wind and the ocean into steering the ship right into it, but so slowly that he won't even notice the change in course until it's too late. It looks like just before it's supposed to hit, there's going to be a major shift that's increase the force of the impact. And telling the captain wouldn't do much. The iceberg's bigger under the water than the piece that's above it. We couldn't tell him that without him asking how we know." Bella started sobbing and I brought her to my chest.

Jasper had found Esme and Carlisle and gave them a briefing before running off to find Rose and Emmett, who had taken Jenna to the pool while Alice was preparing for their play date. Jasper could tell from Bella's emotions that I had told her.

_Just stay there with her for now. She doesn't need to hear it again._

So I sat there, letting Bella cry. I didn't try to cheer her up. It wouldn't help. I just let her cry. She continued to cry even when she fell asleep and I brought her back to our room.

I walked in the door with Bella in my arms and laid her down on my bed. She grabbed my hand and hugged it to her as soon as my arms left and refused to let go. Jenna climbed onto the bed and sat next to me, looking sadly at Bella. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at my family, all of them with solemn looks on their faces. All of us knew we'd survive the sinking, but that didn't mean we didn't feel for all of the humans that would die.

I looked out the window to see the sun making its final descent. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon. I felt Bella stirring and turned to her. Her eyes were open and she was staring at nothing. She slowly got up, kissed Jenna on the forehead, and walked out of the room, almost like she was in a trance. The door closed behind her and I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"What is she doing?" They seemed to be as shocked at her behavior as I was.

"Well, she's feeling nothing but despair and desperation, but I don't think she's planning anything drastic," Jasper said. He turned to Alice for conformation.

"Well, from your future and Jenna's, I can't see her doing anything bad. Just give her some time. It's a lot to accept all at once." I nodded and Jenna climbed into my lap. She looked at me sadly before leaning against my chest. I moved back onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, Jenna in my lap, waiting for Bella to come back.

**BPOV**

I sat out on the deck for hours. I just needed time, but I didn't realize how much had past until I noticed the sun almost directly across from me. I had gone back to where Edward and I had talked and sat down so that I could lean my arms on the railing.

No matter how long I sat there, I couldn't get over what was going to happen. How many people were going to die. The fact that it was inevitable. I felt useless. I laid my head down on my arms before deciding to go back to the room. Sitting here wasn't doing any good.

I stood up and didn't even take a step before the whole ship felt like it was flung to the side. I grabbed onto the railing on the right side of the ship and heard a sickening screech of bending metal.

I had stayed out there too long.

It was beginning.

**A/N: Perfect time to get back together, huh? Anyways, as you may expect, the next chapter should be a little faster than some of the others. I know exactly what's going to happen! Woohoo! Again, sorry for the wait, and feel free to send an angry PM if I take a long time again! I don't start school until the 8****th****, so I have no excuses.**

**The song was Life After You by Daughtry, fyi.**

**Please review and vote on that poll! And if any of you have questions still, feel free to ask! Or a suggestion for a title to the poll story, 'cause I have NO idea! Thanks guys!**


	10. Sinking

**A/N: Hey! So, I'll let you get right to it.**

**Thank ****wizkiz**** for the long chapter! I WAS going to break it up and leave you with cliffhangers at the end of each chapter, but decided not to…**

**Please remember as you read this chapter: **_**NO OFFENSE IS MEANT BY ANYTHING THAT IS SAID IN ANY PART OF THIS STORY! THIS IS JUST FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF THE READERS!**_

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Sinking**

**EPOV**

I had been sitting in the bed with Jenna since Bella left, just sorting through everything that was happening, when Alice and Jasper came through the door. They looked at me before emptying the blood from the fridge into a backpack. They, unlike me, were getting ready for later.

I looked at the clock to see almost four hours had passed since Bella left. I set Jenna down on the bed and walked over to the window, leaning my arms against it. I felt someone grab my shirt and looked down to see Jenna staring up at me sadly.

I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder. I continued to stare out the window, not really thinking of anything in particular anymore. It was too depressing.

Then I remembered the commercial. I hadn't paid any attention to it back at the house, but my mind had stored the information, anyway. They had mentioned the number of lifeboats on the ship, saying there were twenty. They also mentioned that the ship could carry an excess of thirty five hundred people, including the crew.

I didn't know exactly how many people were on the ship, but my heart sank further as I realized less people would make it than I had originally thought. Going by the number of people those lifeboats could save, only half the ship would survive. And that was only if the lifeboats were full. Not likely.

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. I looked at Jenna and she was staring at me, still sad.

"Let's go find your mom." She nodded, but as soon as I started walking towards the door, my worst nightmare came alive.

The ship lurched to the side, slamming me against the wall, Jenna still in my arms. Jasper and Alice were thrown to the floor with a loud _bang_. I had unconsciously wrapped my arms around Jenna and looked down at her. She nodded to me that she was okay, right as the sound of ripping metal echoed through the ship.

It was the sound of solid ice tearing through two one-inch steel hulls like butter. It was the sound of the approaching death of many of the people aboard what they thought to be the ship of dreams.

I had to fight not to drop Jenna and cover my ears from the sound. It was ear-piercing to humans, but to us? It was absolutely deafening.

It slowly faded away and I looked at Jenna again. She looked scared, but was unharmed. My gaze went to Alice and Jasper, who were helping each other stand. They looked a little shaken, but not surprised.

"Go find the others and get that lifeboat in the water. We're going to find Bella." They nodded and I was out the door, Jenna clinging to me.

I ran into the hallway and right into a wall of humans trying to get to the deck. The captain was announcing the situation over the intercom and everyone was panicking. I pushed and shoved, trying to make sure I didn't actually hurt anyone, and called Bella's name. I couldn't even follow her scent with all of the humans in one place. I didn't get an answer, but kept calling.

It took a good five minutes for me to get through the crowd, and the sound of rushing water was becoming louder and louder. I glanced back to find the staircase leading up to our level was almost overflowing with water already. The small area must have been making the amount of water seem greater than it was…or so I hoped.

I moved out of the way of the door to find the deck swamped with even more people. I tried to look in the direction of where Bella and I had been sitting before, but the ship lurched to the side again, waves crashing over the side.

But this time was different. The ship wasn't just drifting off course. It was tilting to the left. Going on its side. And the waves were not giving up just yet.

Everyone started grabbing onto anything around them, including each other, but mostly the railings. I tried to make my way towards the end of the deck, but kept having humans cut in front of me. I weaved between them and finally got to the edge of the crowd when the ship gave another great lurch. It set it at about a forty-five degree angle, and it was still climbing.

I ran out of the crowd, no longer caring about hurting anyone. I got to the railing, but Bella wasn't there. I looked around frantically, Jenna starting to cry with her fright, when I realized something. I couldn't believe I had been so careless! I wasted so much valuable time…

I had gone the wrong way.

I had gone along with the flow of the crowd instead of thinking about which way I had to go. I was at the bow of the ship, but Bella was at the stern. And in between us? Eight hundred and eighty three feet of ship and about thirty five hundred frantic humans.

_Brilliant, Edward. Just brilliant…_

I turned around and faced the crowd I had just fought my way through, looking for a lightly populated area. I groaned, realizing there were none. The humans were just running, not even knowing where they were going.

The ship was severely leaning to the side at this point, slowly parting the sea of people between Bella and me. I moved Jenna so that she was on my back and her arms were around my neck. Water erupted out of the hallway doors, making me have to find another way to get to the other end of the ship. I glanced up and found my route.

I backed up against the railing and took off, running at full speed. I jumped up and landed on top of the roof of the first class rooms. I took off again, running as fast as I could on the slanted and wet surface, trying not to slip and hurt Jenna. I slipped once about halfway across the ship, but managed to land without hurting her.

I reached the end of the roof just as the ship made its final lurch. It was now at a full ninety degree angle, and I had moved to the side of the hall to keep my balance. I looked out over what was left of the deck, but couldn't see Bella anywhere near the water. I scanned the railing, where people were desperately clinging, when I spotted her.

Bella was hanging from a broken railing at the very end of the deck. Her arms were all scratched up from the end of the bar. There wasn't anyone near here, but this end of the ship was slowly getting higher as the ship's bow started sinking farther into the water. I had to get her in the water and into the boat fast.

Jenna started moving around when she spotted Bella. I put my hands over hers, silently telling her not to move. She tightened her hold on my neck and I took a few steps back, facing the closest section of railing.

All of a sudden, Bella slipped farther down the bar she was holding, screaming as the jagged end of the metal bar dug into her hands.

"Momma!" Jenna yelled. Bella's head whipped to us and her eyes were full of fear.

I jumped onto the railing, just barely missing the gap between the bars. I crawled as fast as I could over to Bella, who was starting to slip from the blood on her hands. I felt my eyes grow darker as I got closer and tried to control myself as I stopped above her.

Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were wide as she looked up at me. I couldn't reach her from where I was, so I laid down and extended my hand to her.

That's when it started raining.

Out of nowhere, lightning flashed and thunder sounded like the sky had ripped open. The rain came down in sheets, making it harder to hold on. I felt Jenna climb in front of me and I leaned in between the bars, hooking my feet around the ones behind me.

Bella was trying to get a better grip on the bar, but to no avail. Her hands just kept slipping down to their original position.

"Bella, you've got to stop moving! Just grab my hand and I'll pull you up!" Lightning flashed not one hundred feet from her and she screamed, rapidly shaking her head.

"Bella, come on! We've got to get to the others! They have a lifeboat, but we've got to get to them! Take my hand!"

Her eyes kept darting between her hands and mine, but she didn't take it. The fear was too much.

A loud clap of thunder sounded over us and I glanced up for a second, knowing the next bolt of lightning would be closer than the last.

I looked back down at Bella to see that she had slipped even farther down, and the bar was started to bend with her weight. Her hands were being sliced every time she moved, causing her to move more.

Then her hands slipped.

I could only watch in complete horror as the love of my life seemed to fall in slow motion to the unforgiving waters below. It looked to be just about a one hundred and fifty foot drop. Not high enough that she was a goner, but I knew it would be bad.

She disappeared under the water as Jenna screamed for her. She just kept on screaming as I tried to think of something. I got myself into a crouch and got as close to Jenna as I could.

"Jenna! Jenna I need you to do something, okay? It might help us get your mom out of here." I talked at vamp speed, knowing she would still be able to hear me. She nodded her head rapidly. I looked in her eyes and realized they were almost fully the topaz color I was hoping they would be. She was enough of a vampire to survive this.

"I'm going to hold you and jump in the water, okay? It won't hurt you. And we're going to find your mom. When we do, you're going to have to control the water around us, calm it down so we can get her back to the surface. Can you do that?" I put my hands on her shoulders and she looked at me hesitantly. I knew she was nervous about using her powers again, but this was too important for that.

"But…but last time…I hurt her." She bowed her head, but I put my hand under her chin and lifted it back up.

"You need to trust me, Jenna. It's the only way to save your mom." Slowly, all hesitation left her eyes and a determined look took over her face. She nodded her head once and raised her arms out to me.

I picked her up and she curled herself into a little ball in my arms. I stood up and tried to find any sign of where Bella had ended up in the seconds that conversation took. Thanks to the ever-crashing waves, there were none.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it. I crouched down and pushed off with all the strength I had, trying to get as far away from the sinking ship as I could. I twisted my body right before we hit the water so my back took the full impact, knocking whatever breath the coldness of the water didn't out of me.

I felt my body stop falling in the water, but knew we had gone too far down. I moved Jenna so that she was on my back again and started swimming up, having no idea how I was going to find her. I kept looking all around as I swam, but I couldn't tell one person from another through the dark waters. Bella's scent was completely gone, as well.

_Edward! To the right! She's being brought out to sea!_ Jasper thought loudly.

I should have thought of him to begin with, but I wasn't going to start complaining now. I started swimming as fast as I could to the right, but only saw groups of people. I couldn't tell who was who. I started panicking because of the water temperature and how long she had been in it. I tried to swim faster. I knew she couldn't last much longer.

_Stop! She should be around there somewhere._

I stopped where I was and looked around frantically. I turned my head to Jenna and motioned for her to look around us. She nodded and I looked around again. I didn't see anything. Not even above us.

I felt one of Jenna's arms leave my neck and turned my head. She was looking down and she turned to me. She pointed down repeatedly and I looked. What I found was Bella.

She was unconscious and extremely pale from lack of oxygen. Her eyes were closed and her hair framed her face in the water. Her lips were tinged blue.

Jenna wrapped her arm around me again and I swam down to Bella. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her legs. I looked back at Jenna and she nodded before closing her eyes. Immediately a sphere of calm water formed around us and we floated gently to the surface.

We broke the surface to find the storm raging just as strongly as it had been when we jumped. We had been pushed out away from everyone else. I swam us over to a floating crate and set Bella down on top of it as best I could. I looked at Bella and I could hear a faint heartbeat, but she still wasn't breathing.

"Jenna, you need to help me. I'm going to breath air into her, so when I pull away, you need to take some of the water out of her lungs. Okay?" She looked hesitant again.

"You can do this, Jenna. You need to. Just be careful to only take the free water." She nodded, still hesitant but determined to help. She climbed up next to Bella and waited for me.

I inhaled as deeply as I could and tilted Bella's head back. I put my lips over hers and slowly exhaled into her. Her chest rose slightly and I pulled away. Jenna put her hand over Bella's chest and closed her hand. She then moved it up to Bella's mouth and moved it straight up in one fluid motion, a sphere of water following.

Bella started coughing, and spat up water. I turned her so that she was on her side and she kept coughing. Only a little more water came up and she started gasping for breath. I put her on her back again and she continued to gasp. Her eyes were slightly open, but she was still unconscious.

All of a sudden she started shaking uncontrollably. I held her so that she wouldn't fall off the crate, but she wasn't all the way on it. Her arms were cold, even under my touch. Her lips were purple by now, and I knew she had been in the water too long.

_Hold on, Edward! Stay right there! We're coming!_

"Hurry," I whispered desperately.

Her shaking quickly got worse and soon enough she was thrashing around. Her eyes got darker and darker until they started rolling back into her head. Her heartbeat slowed, becoming more and more erratic as her thrashing continued.

"Momma! Momma, stop! Please, momma! Wake up!" Jenna pleaded. But Bella didn't respond. She was slowly freezing to death.

_Edward, we're not going to make it! She's going to die before we get there. You know what you need to do if you want her to live,_ Carlisle said. I tensed up and shook my head. I couldn't do that to her.

"Momma! Daddy, please! Help her! Make her stop!" And she did stop. Her thrashing, her gasping, and…her heart. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she became still where she lay.

"_Momma!_" Jenna screamed, her voice breaking with sorrow.

_Edward! You need to make your decision! Now!_ Carlisle yelled at me.

I stared at the face of my love, unable to decide. I didn't want to damn her, give her the life of a monster. But I didn't want to lose her, either. I looked at Jenna, who had her head on Bella's stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were full of tears and not focused on anything in particular.

I knew what I had to do. I looked at Jenna and I couldn't let her go on without her mother, just like I couldn't go on without the love of my life. She needed Bella, and so did I. If I wasn't going to change her for myself, then I'd do it for my daughter.

I turned the crate so that I was at Bella's side and took her hand. I kissed the back of her hand and pushed myself up next to her, the crate tipping towards me slightly.

I moved her hair away from her neck and took a deep breath. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth and leaned over her neck. I lowered my mouth to her neck and kissed it before biting her.

Her blood burst into my mouth and I almost bit down harder. My vision started blurring from the rush, but I blinked it clear and concentrated on what I had to do. I left my mouth there as the venom went from me to her. I took my mouth away and replaced her neck with her wrist. I quickly took the other, as well. Jenna didn't move the whole time.

I slipped back in the water and took Bella's hand again, leaning my forehead on the edge of the crate. I did all I could. Now, it was up to her to take the change.

I heard someone paddling and turned to see my family in a lifeboat coming towards us. Jasper jumped out and popped up next to me.

"You did it, Edward. She'll be fine. We've got to get her out of here, though." I nodded and held my arms up to Jenna. She slipped off the crate and into my arms. The boat stopped behind us and I raised her up to Carlisle, who put her in the boat.

I climbed in after her and Jasper pushed the crate over to me. I gently picked Bella up and sat down on the back bench with her in my lap, letting her head rest on my shoulder. Jasper pushed the crate away and climbed in. Jenna sat down next to me and took Bella's hand, leaning her head against my arm. She looked up at me and still had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy…will…momma be…okay?" I raised my arm and pulled her into me. She laid her head down again and wrapped her arms around my waist. I nodded.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. We've just got to get her home now."

Her eyes widened and she darted to the front of the boat. Carlisle and Esme made room for her and she sat down between them, crossing her legs Indian style. I saw her bow her head, like she was meditating, but I couldn't tell exactly what she was doing. She raised her head back up and put her arms out in front of her, palm to palm. She turned back slightly and looked at us.

"You might want to get down and hold on to something." All of us immediately dropped down to the bottom of the boat and looked at each other, actually feeling slightly scared.

I curled myself around Bella and hooked one arm through the rope that ran along the top of the boat. Jenna turned around, laughing silently and shaking her head. She stared straight ahead and turned her hands over so that the backs were together.

"How far do you think we are from home?" she asked without turning around.

"Probably somewhere around thirty-two hundred miles. It might be a bit less, though. According to the engineers, the ship could only go a maximum of twenty three knots, which is about twenty six miles per hour. I'm sure they didn't stay at that speed the whole time," Carlisle answered.

"Okay. I was hoping it was a little less."

Jenna bowed her head again, not moving her arms from their position in front of her. She raised her head back up again and made a fast swooping motion with her hands, bringing them back like she was swimming. The boat shot forward and kept going at the same pace. Jenna let her hands fall to her sides and sat there like everything was perfectly normal.

I watched as the storm, the ship, and the humans quickly faded into the distance…

~-~-~-~-~

The boat kept up that speed for about six hours before Jenna put her hands behind her and brought them forward until they were at her sides. The boat started slowing down and I looked around to find an extremely thin line of light appearing over the horizon. I guessed it to be around five in the morning.

I looked down at Bella, who was still in my arms. Her hair was matted with rain and salt water and her clothes were sticking to her skin. Tiny grains of salt lined her eyelashes, and were acting like a glue on her eyes. I gently brushed them away and almost jumped when her face twitched under my touch. I smiled slightly and waited for her to move again, but she stayed still. I sighed and brushed her hair back before taking her hand in mine, laying my head down on hers, and closing my eyes.

~-~-~-~-~

Everyone was silent the whole way back. We would glance at each other, but never spoke. We just laid there as Jenna stayed seated in the same spot, watching as the ocean zoomed by. It had been another six hours since Bella had moved.

Emmett had constantly looked over at Bella the whole time, a sad look on his face. He looked like his puppy had just died. Everyone else was the same way, though.

I had my head against the side of the boat and my eyes closed when I felt something move in my hand. Jenna still had the boat moving at a quick pace, so I passed it off as the wind, not even bothering to open my eyes.

Until it moved again.

It was just a twitch, but it was enough to get my attention. My eyes flew open and I looked down. The only thing in my hand was Bella's. I looked at her face just as her eyebrows scrunched together and went back.

Like she was trying to open her eyes.

She did it again and I looked at Carlisle. He and Esme were staring out at the horizon, looking completely relaxed. Rose and Emmett were doing the same. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me, sensing my excitement. He raised an eyebrow and Alice turned to see what he was looking at from her position in his lap. I looked down at Bella and looked back up.

They didn't get it.

I jerked my head in Bella's direction, but they still looked at me like I was losing it. Then Jasper's face turned to shock as he finally understood what could have made me excited at a time like this. He turned to Alice and she seemed to understand as well, if her now excited face was anything to go by. Bella's face scrunched up again and I uncurled my body from around her slightly.

She got off Jasper and climbed over the seat between her and Rose and Emmett. They were sitting next to each other, Emmett's arm slung over Rose and her leaning into him with her arm around his waist.

Alice jumped on them and repeatedly pointed at Bella, a huge smile on her face. Rose looked confused and annoyed and Emmett still had that lost and depressed look, not bothering to turn towards us. Alice finally gave up on the pointing and physically turned Emmett's head towards Bella, keeping it there until he seemed to understand. Rose looked as well, and seemed to get it the same time he did. Bella's hand closed around mine and didn't loosen.

Carlisle and Esme had watched this whole scene, but still seemed unable to figure out what was going on. Jenna hadn't even noticed the commotion as she either concentrated on our course, or the scenery around us.

Alice hopped over to Carlisle and Esme next, putting her finger over her lips and pointing at Jenna. She looked at me and had that evil pixie smile on her face.

_I think we should let Bella surprise Jenna. She hasn't seemed to figure out what's going on yet._

I grinned and smiled, shrugging. She nodded her head and went back to trying to tell Carlisle and Esme what was going on. She kept subtly gesturing to where Bella was, but it wasn't working. She silently huffed and made a "watch" motion with her hands before pointing at Bella.

They turned to us and watched, confused looks still on their faces. Bella managed to open her eyes a little, but immediately closed them and turned her beautiful face into my chest. Esme almost let out a gasp, but covered her mouth with her hand. Carlisle just sat there, complete and utter shock written all over his face.

I understood why, though. None of us expected her to wake up before we got home. It usually took exactly three days for someone to change, but it only took Bella twelve hours. It was completely unheard of.

I heard Bella breathe in deeply, her exhaling sounding almost like a sigh. I looked down, but her face was still in my chest. She turned so that I could see her, but she made no move to open her eyes again. Instead, she whispered something that would have made my heart skip a beat.

"…Edward…"

I squeezed her hand gently and her eyes slowly flickered open. She turned her head into me again and grabbed my shirt with her free hand. I put my hand on the side of her face and ran my thumb across her cheek.

_Edward, please be careful. We don't know how she's going to react once she's actually functioning,_ Carlisle said. I nodded, but I didn't take my eyes off her.

She leaned into my hand and sighed contentedly, her eyes closed again. I smiled softly, her grip on my shirt loosening. Her eyes opened slightly, the sliver of blood red catching the early morning light. It didn't faze me at all, though. I knew within a year's time they would be the same topaz as my own.

She blinked slowly and fully opened her eyes. They slowly took in her surroundings which, at the moment, consisted of my shirt and the water flying by us. Confusion filled her sparkling eyes and she leaned away from me, looking around more.

Her eyes finally met mine and she gasped before throwing her arms around my neck, tucking her face in between her arm and my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me, bringing my face to her neck and breathing in her beautiful scent.

"Oh, Bella…" I whispered as quietly as I could. She started trembling and I continued to hold her.

She slowly pulled away and took my face in her hands. Her eyes looked into mine like she was trying to find something. She almost looked worried. I gave her a confused look before reaching up and kissing her forehead. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head back down on my chest. I kissed her hair and she sighed again.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered. She smiled up at me and nodded her head. I kissed her forehead again and her smile grew.

Alice waved her hands at me and I looked up. She pointed at Jenna, who still hadn't turned around, and then at Bella. I smiled at her and nodded. I put my mouth by Bella's ear and whispered to her.

"Do you want to help Alice and me with something?" She opened her eyes and looked at me confused.

"Jenna is at the front of the boat, but she doesn't know you're awake, yet. We wanted to give her a little surprise for helping getting us home. And _you_ are that surprise. What do you think?" She smiled at me and moved to get up.

I grabbed her arm before she got very far and she turned around, confused again. I pulled her to me and kissed her, putting all of the emotions I had felt since the start of the crash into it. She immediately responded. I pulled away much sooner than I would have liked and brought my mouth to her ear again.

"Welcome to my world, love." She smiled and kissed me again before going towards Jenna. I sat up on the seat to watch, and everyone else joined me.

She snuck up behind her and snaked her arms around her waist. Jenna just laughed. Bella put her chin on her shoulder and sighed. Jenna reached back and put her hand on Bella's head, apparently thinking it was me and wanting to mess up my hair. But when she touched Bella's, she froze and slowly turned her head. Bella smiled at her and Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs, making all of us cover our ears.

"_Momma!_" She flung her arms around Bella, sobbing her little heart out.

What surprised us was when the boat abruptly stopped moving. Every single one of us but Bella and Jenna ended up in the water, jolted out of the boat. We swam to the top to see Bella picking her and Jenna up off the floor. They had fallen, too. She sat on the seat and stood Jenna up right in front of her, looking her over. All of a sudden, she tensed up and looked at me, her eyes pitch black.

I swam over to the back of the boat propped myself up on my elbows, and opened the bag where Alice had stuffed it. I took out a blood bag and threw it to Bella, who caught it and ripped it open, downing it in a matter of seconds. I tossed her another and she did the same. I was going to toss her a third, but she shook her head, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Jenna climbed up on her lap and put her hands on Bella's face. I slipped back into the water as Bella stood up and I turned to where I had been.

I swam under the boat and went to the side where they had been getting up. I slowly broke the surface, trying to make as little noise as I could. I saw Bella standing right next to the edge facing the other way, trying find out where I had gone. I put my hands on the side of the boat and slowly pushed myself up. I got on my knees and slowly inched my arms towards Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and legs and let myself fall back into the water. Bella screamed and Jenna did, as well, smiling at me over Bella's shoulder. I heard my family's laughter just before we hit the water.

I let her go and she whipped around under the water, glaring good-naturedly at me. I took her face in my hands and kissed her again. She responded just like last time and I felt her smile against me. We parted and swam up to the surface hand in hand and broke the surface, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Until we remembered Jenna.

We whipped around in every direction until we heard giggles coming from above us. We looked at each other before slowly looking up. And, sure enough, there she was.

There was a floating disc of water over our heads and on it, our little girl. She was laying down on her stomach, her head over the edge. She was looking down at us and trying not to burst from holding in her laughter.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and let it out, the disc falling with her laughing form. She made a large splash as she hit the water, but didn't resurface immediately. We couldn't see her through the rippling water, but when someone grabbed my legs and pulled me under, I knew who it was.

She pulled Bella down next, and we double teamed Jenna. Both of us grabbed one of her arms and threw her out of the water with all of our strength. She flew straight up into the air and caught herself on a geyser. Bella and I swam up and she lowered herself down to us, laughing.

After some more goofing off, we all got back into the boat and Jenna set us off for home again, Bella back in my arms.

**A/N: Hoped you like the long chap! It turned out being 18 pages and 5,780 words! Sorry if you didn't like the length, but only one person told me what they wanted! I DO read your reviews!**

**Okay, so no one gave me any ideas except my sister, so I'm going to ask again. If anyone has any ideas about a name for my poll story, please let me know! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! A lot happened here, so please let me know if something is confusing! Thank you guys! ;p**


	11. Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry for not putting this up sooner. My other story is winding down and I want to finish it so I can focus on this story. There are only about two more chapters of that one. As a matter of fact, this one is winding down as well… :( This one's a little short, but what do you expect after that last chapter?!**

**Thank you to my ten reviewers for the last chapter! That's only beaten by the twelve for chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Homecoming**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I was actually a vampire! Edward actually changed me! I had never been so happy since…Well, since Jenna was born!

We were sitting in the lifeboat- well, I was on Edward's lap and _he_ was sitting in the lifeboat- and I just couldn't shake off my happiness. Edward kept glancing down at me and shaking his head, a smile plastered on his face. I knew he was happy, too.

Right when I first woke up, I thought Edward would be scared of me. Me and my red eyes. It was my only fear at that moment, so when he smiled and kissed my forehead, I couldn't have felt more relieved. I don't think he understood what was going through my head at that moment, but he still knew how to fix it.

And Jenna. I still couldn't wrap my mind around just how powerful she had become. Edward told me what she did when I fell, how she controlled the water around us and got it out of my lungs. How she got us away from the ship using her powers. I saw what she was able to do when Edward pulled us out of the boat, and was amazed.

I looked at her now to see her watching the scenery pass by us, sitting there cross-legged without a care in the world. Her hair was flying out behind her and she kept closing her eyes and sighing, complete bliss written on her face.

I wished we could just stay in this moment. Maybe not on a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean, but just a time when everyone had what made them happy, and didn't need anything else. It just felt right.

Jenna slowed the boat down and turned to us. She smiled brightly at me.

"Where do you want us to land? We're almost there, so I'm just checking," she shrugged, but kept the smile on her face. She seemed so much more grown up than I remembered.

"Try to get as close to Rialto Beach as you can, but don't put us right on it. We can follow either the Soleduck or Bogachiel River home. We'll be able to hunt as we go," Carlisle said.

Jenna nodded and turned back around, but not before beaming at me again. I chuckled and Edward kissed my temple.

"She's just happy to have you back, love. As am I." I nodded and kissed him, showing him just how good it was to be back.

"Hey! Knock it off! This is a very close area, so leave the PDA for home. You know, where we can walk away without being stranded in the middle of the ocean!" Emmett yelled, causing us to break apart, laughing hysterically.

He huffed and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed again and gave Edward one last peck on the lips before laying my head down on his chest. He laid his head on mine and sighed.

We stayed like that, each of us with our significant other, until Jenna announced that the beach was dead ahead. Carlisle told her to turn slightly up the beach and land at the edge of the forest.

She nodded and all of us started getting antsy, especially Jasper and me. He had been around my blood from when I cut my hands, but since I had died, he didn't feel as strong of an urge to attack. But that didn't mean it increased his thirst. Between the nine of us, the bags of blood were long gone. About six hours gone, and it wasn't much, so all of us would need to get something.

Jenna slowed us down as we got closer, making it seem more like we were drifting in case anyone spotted us. We didn't sense anyone, but we weren't about to take chances. We hit land and all of us jumped out, pulling the boat up into shore a little. We stuffed the used bags into the big one so no humans would find them and took off for home, the bag over Emmett's shoulder.

We stooped every now and then to let Jenna rest, and took the time to hunt. At one point, Carlisle walked into a nearby town and grabbed a newspaper, bringing it back to where the rest of us were. Alice had somehow managed to fit clothes into the blood bag, and each of us was changing into the miraculously dry garments.

"See? You always have to be ready for a clothes emergency. Make sure to bring a waterproof bag for the clothes!" she explained, handing out outfits. We laughed, but gratefully took them.

Carlisle came into the clearing, his forehead scrunched up as he read the front of the paper. He looked slightly confused. I looked up at Edward and he had the same look on his face, his eyes moving like _he_ was the one reading the paper. I turned back to Carlisle as he sat down on a boulder, Esme sitting down next to him.

"Well, first things first, they know about the ship. They don't have a survival number just yet, but they are saying many people died. They'll have the final tally tomorrow. But…what is confusing me…is this." He turned the paper around and pointed to a sub-article on the front page: _Forks Under Watch as Animal Attacks Increase_.

He turned it back around and opened to the article. He laid it down on his lap and read certain parts out loud:

_There have been many animal attacks in the last several hours in the small town of Forks, Washington. All of the victims were found dead, either in the forest or their homes. As of six o'clock this morning, five victims have been found. All names are being kept anonymous until the families have been notified…_

He scanned the rest of the article before looking up at us.

"It goes on to describe the dangers of wild animals and to report any strangely behaving animal. But these are not animal attacks. Each of the victims was completely drained of blood. The authorities still haven't figured that part out. We need to get back to the house as quickly as possi-" He was interrupted by Alice, who let out a loud gasp. We turned to her and she blinked a few times. I heard Edward growl softly.

"Carlisle…it's the same people from the other vision. They sank the ship and came here, knowing we wouldn't be back for a while. They know we don't drink from humans, so they thought it would be the perfect spot for them to hunt, since it's so small. And they'll be on the trail of someone else in half an hour," she said, any trace of humor gone from her voice.

"Then we need to get moving. We'll get to the house and try to find them from there."

"You guys didn't sell your house?" I asked, confused. Carlisle and Esme both shook their heads, stealing glances at Edward, who was standing behind me with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"We kind of had a feeling we wouldn't be away for long, so we just locked it up. We didn't have the heart to sell it, anyway. But we don't have time to catch up right now. Let's go."

We nodded, and Jenna hopped on Edward's back before we took off.

~-~-~-~-~

We could smell them before we even got to the house. And they smelled like blood.

We burst into the clearing surrounding their old house to find the door broken down, but still standing. We stopped just outside the forest and looked around. We could sense they were close by.

Carlisle and Emmett walked up to the door and looked in, but turned and shook their heads, signaling that they weren't inside.

There was a faint rustling coming from behind the house and they ran back to us. We stood so that all the men were in front of their significant other, Jenna behind me.

They walked slowly towards us, like they weren't worried at all. Each of them had blood smears all over their clothes, their eyes glowing red from their recent kills. They seemed proud of themselves. They stopped about thirty feet from us, smirking. The red-haired woman took a step forward, draping her arm over the shoulders of the man with sandy-blonde hair.

"Welcome home, Cullens. Like your surprises?"

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I had to set the scene for the next chapter! The next one will be up soon…probably Monday or Tuesday. I hope. Just to let you know, I don't see very many more chapters in this story. Probably three more. I feel sad… :(**

**Please review! I know this wasn't much, but I love hearing what you guys have to say! Make me happy to write the next one! ;p**


	12. Undefeated

**A/N: I'm sorry this took longer than I told you to be put up, but I wanted to get everything right. If I still managed to miss something, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it.**

**This chapter is going out to all of you faithful reviewers! You guys are sooo awesome, and I hope you stay with me for my other stories! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Undefeated**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_They walked slowly towards us, like they weren't worried at all. Each of them had blood smears all over their clothes, their eyes glowing red from their recent kills. They seemed proud of themselves. They stopped about thirty feet from us, smirking. The red-haired woman took a step forward, draping her arm over the shoulders of the man with sandy-blonde hair._

"_Welcome home, Cullens. Like your surprises?"_

None of us responded. We just glared. She turned to the man next to her, smiling but trying to look hurt.

"Oh! Baby, they don't like what we've done here! I feel so…_unappreciated!_" The man, apparently her mate, put his hand on her cheek comfortingly.

"It's fine, my darling. We'll teach them how to accept gifts." They held their mocking acts until they started laughing, keeping each other from falling over. The third vampire stepped up in front of them, grinning.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, you two. There is business to attend to." He turned back to us and Carlisle stepped forward.

"What is your business here, stranger?"

"Oh, how rude of me! We need introduction! I am Lucas. These two are Justin and his mate, Holly." He gestured to them in turn and waited expectantly for Carlisle to play along.

"I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. And this is Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward, Bella, and their daughter, Jenna." The vampires' eyes widened when he introduced Jenna.

"Daughter? I thought you just changed her. She is really your blood daughter?" Edward and I nodded, and Jenna hid further behind me.

"That is very interesting. But back to your question, Carlisle. Quite simply, we are here to use this town in the way you and your family refuse to. It is prime real estate for vampires such as us. We are here to hunt this town out of existence." Edward and I growled, but Carlisle held his arms out.

"And why have you chosen this town?" Carlisle asked, keeping himself calm. The vampires looked at each other and shrugged.

"There is no real reason. We heard of your coven living here for a while, and that you were going out of town because of some conflict with a human, so we decided to take up residence here. It was also the smallest town close to where we were." I saw Carlisle's eyes go black, but he quickly got himself under control.

"Is that what you do? Go around ad try wiping out small towns just because you can?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Well…yes. Why not? Haven't you heard of ghost towns? How do you think they got that way?" Lucas answered, smiling at us like it was obvious. Carlisle did growl this time, and all of us joined him. He just smirked.

"What are you going to do? Fight us? Don't bother. You won't win." He seemed to wave us off, but didn't walk away.

"And why is that?" Carlisle asked through clenched teeth. The three vampires started laughing.

"Why? Why would you want to fight with the three most powerful vampires in the world? Why would you go against the power of nature, when you were warned that you could not win?" Justin and Holly walked up on either side of him, putting a hand on one of his shoulders and smirking.

"And yes, we know about the child's power over water, so if you do fight us, we will spare her and she will join us, making our coven even stronger. We are already undefeated, and she will just make us more so-"

"She would _never_ help you! You're a monster!" I yelled.

I felt something hit me in my chest, and I flew back, landed not-so-gently on the ground, bouncing the first time I hit. I landed on my stomach the breath knocked out of me. Edward was immediately at my side, trying to make sure I was alright. Jenna was on my other side. I propped myself up on my arm and looked at the three of them, growling. Holly was standing next to Lucas, her arm outstretched and her fingers spread.

"Do you not understand, Isabella? You have no say because you could not stop us if you wanted to!" Lucas yelled, the muscles in his neck straining with his anger.

"We'll see about that," I spat.

I jumped to my feet and ran at them, just to be knocked back again. This time I smacked into a tree, the trunk snapping at the point where my back hit. The top fell down towards me, effectively trapping me between it and the trunk and making it feel like my chest was going to snap. Lucky me, I ended up stuck at the tightest point, the bottom of the part that broke off against my chest, pinning me to the trunk.

The Cullens turned to me before turning back to the three vampires smiling at me smugly. They started growling and Emmett took a step towards them.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled. They just laughed.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle rushed them, but didn't get far. The woman did some kind of intricate sweeps with her arms, and they were suddenly flying through the air, landing on their backs not far from where I had first landed. Edward kept looking from me to them, trying to decide who to help.

"Edward," I gasped. "Help them." He hesitated, but nodded before rushing over to them.

All I could do was watch as my family kept trying to get at these vampires, only to be thrown back by something we couldn't even see. I thought back to what they had said before, trying to figure out what was hitting us.

They had mentioned…fighting nature, but how could that be? Jenna was able to control water, but we can see her doing that. Could she make what she was controlling invisible? Or was it not that complicated? Was I thinking too far into this? I felt someone tugging on my shirt, taking me out of my internal debate.

"Momma, the lady's coming!" Jenna whispered, fear evident in her words.

I looked down at her and she pointed to where Holly was making her way towards us. Her eyes kept shifting calmly between Jenna and me, a satisfied smirk on her face. I looked to my right to see all seven Cullens caught in a large sphere of water, Lucas and Justin standing across from each other, taunting them.

I turned back and Holly stopped in front of me, to the left of the tree. She leaned against it, causing it to put even more pressure on my chest. I could feel my ribs and my breastbone slowly bending in and cried out. She laughed, but didn't stop.

"What's the matter, Bella? Your granite skin allowing this wittle twee bend your bones? Oh, so sad…" She laughed again before looking down at Jenna, who was partially hiding behind the tree trunk.

"Why, hello there. Why are you hiding?" She asked, bending down. I sighed quietly as the extra pressure was released. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the tree. I turned my head without leaning back up and looked down at Jenna.

"You- You hurt my momma. You're a bad lady," she said, her voice shaking. Holly laughed quietly.

"Well, your momma tried to hurt me and my friends. What was I supposed to do? Let her?" she asked.

"You said you were gonna take me away. Momma didn't want you to do that. And you hurt her just now and she didn't do anything." She was slowly gathering courage, her voice shaking less and less as she talked.

"Oh, that? That was nothing. And it would be better for you if you came with us. See, we have the same power you do. We can control things." That got me thinking again. It was frustrating that I couldn't figure out something that seemed so obvious! Holly must have seen it in my face, because she started laughing.

"Come on, Bella. It's really not that hard. Here, I'll give you a hint!" She stood up and spread her hand in front of my throat. She motioned slowly squeezing me and I felt the air immediately leave my lungs as she continued to close her hand.

"Don't you remember how it felt, Bella? You fell into the ocean, but never came up, did you? All that water any way you looked…" Her voice drifted off, and the memories of that night replaced my vision. I knew I didn't need air to live, but the feeling of it being ripped from my body brought them back. It felt like it was happening all over again…

_*_

_The bar slipped from my hands, sending me into the ocean below. My back hit the water, knocking the breath out of me. I tried swimming up to the surface, but there were too many people above me, boats floating over me._

_And I just fell too far down._

_I kept swimming as fast as I could, my chest tightening with the need to breathe. Black spots started popping up in my vision and my body slowed down. I felt myself start sinking back down, my vision blurring. Something landed in the water a ways away, but I couldn't tell what it was._

_My chest felt like it was going to burst right before my last breath escaped my lips, a small bubble of air rising to the surface without me…_

_*_

_Air! That's what she controls! How could I have been so stupid?_

I shook the memory from my head, but the pain wouldn't go away. My breaths kept getting shorter and shorter as Holly's hand closed. Her fingers touched her thumb and a searing pain flashed through my chest. I tried to cry out, but it came as more of a huff from lack of air.

"Momma!" Jenna yelled, tugging on my shirt. Holly was still smiling, and smacked Jenna across the face without looking down at her. She fell to the ground, her hand going to her cheek.

"Shut it, little brat. So Bella, have you finally figured it out?" I glared at her and nodded once. She didn't ease up.

"Well, thank God! I was hoping you weren't that slow." I was having trouble keeping myself up at this point, and she just kept closing that hand. It was impossible to breath in any air, and I was trying to keep myself from panicking.

"Do you like my power, Bella? I know I do. But it makes killing far too easy. I mean, with one little movement of my hand, I could spare a life," she opened her hand slightly, "or I could end it," she finished, closing her hand all the way.

I started choking on nothing, my eyes trying to roll back into my head as I desperately tried to get air into my shriveled lungs. I collapsed against the bottom of the tree, my hands around my neck. I heard something going on next to me, but couldn't distinguish it.

All of a sudden, air was rushing into me, and I was gasping. Something got the tree off me, and I crumpled to the ground. I was picked up and leaned against the trunk, my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath, my chest heaving with the effort.

Hands grabbed my face, holding my head up. Thumbs kept rubbing my cheeks. I opened my eyes slightly to see a pair of topaz ones partially covered with bronze hair looking into mine. Edward kept kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my chin, anywhere but my lips as I continued to gasp for breath.

I heard someone scream and Edward turned, one of his hands leaving my face as he caught something, sending him a few feet back. What he caught was a very angry Jenna. Her face was all scrunched up, her hands were fisted, and she was snarling. A small stream of water floated above her, quickly making figure-eights as it waited for a command.

She threw her hands forward from her position in Edward's lap and it darted forward, a spear of water splitting into three, one heading towards each vampire. Justin and Lucas stepped in front of Holly, bringing one arm up and quickly bringing it down, Jenna's attack falling just short.

She showed up next to me, worry in her eyes. Edward was right behind her, his hand on my shoulder. I just nodded and started getting up, Edward and Jenna making sure I didn't fall. The rest of the Cullens gathered around us, Jenna at the front, now. Holly, Justin, and Lucas slowly walked towards us, but stopped with about fifty feet between us.

"Do you see now? Why we are undefeated? Why no one challenges us? Not even the Volturi can control us!" Lucas declared. He put his chin in his hand and looked up. "Maybe enslaving the human race will be easier than we thought. Either be a slave, or be killed in any way we choose. Yes, that sounds delightful."

I growl ripped from my throat, and I was soon followed by Edward and the others. Jenna just stood at the front, her hands tense, but not fists. Her fingers were slowly spreading, and I could feel the ground under us moving slightly. The vampires just started laughing at us.

"No, I guess you don't get it. But that is no matter. You will not be a problem soon enough. Do you have any requests for how we kill you?" Lucas said, arrogance rolling off him.

I felt my anger keep building, and took Edward's hand. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but all of us started lining up on either side of Jenna, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I on one side, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme on the other. I took Jenna's hand and Esme took her other one.

They started laughing again, just making us angrier. I felt the ground moving more noticeably, but didn't look away from them.

"You are just wasting your time, you know. Nothing you can do will hurt us. Just a pathetic group of vampires, more than half of you without any real power. Just average. What a shame. Vampirism is wasted on this coven." That made us really angry. Snarls ripped from each of us, all at the same time. But they continued to laugh.

Each of them slowly raised their hands up towards us, preparing to attack. I tensed, and felt Edward and Jenna do the same. She placed my hand on her shoulder and did the same with Esme's. She held her hands out on front of her, spreading her fingers as far as they could go.

The three of them attacked at once, Justin and Lucas firing spears of water while Holly propelled them towards us faster with wind. Jenna sent up a wall into front of us, but it didn't hold well. Part of one of the spears made it through and grazed Edward's side, but he just squeezed my hand, holding back a hiss.

They attacked again, the same way, and I tried focusing just on Jenna to see if anything happened. Just on where my hand met her shoulder.

The wall held.

A spear had broken through, but it was stuck in the wall not even an inch from my chest. It was slowly absorbed into the wall, and I turned slightly to Edward.

"Focus on Jenna, Edward. Just on Jenna," I whispered. I turned to Esme and she nodded, then turning to Carlisle.

Soon everyone knew what we had to do. They attacked again, getting frustrated, but this time, the attack shot right back at them. They dove out of the way, landing in a heap before getting up and snarling at us.

The air started moving around them, water seeping out of the ground. The plats slowly withered as the water was drained from them. Everything started moving in a circle, like a small twister, and it continued to grow. I turned to Edward and he looked at me, our hair whipping all over with the wind.

"We have to end this now, before it gets too bad," I said. He nodded and I turned to Jenna, who still looked furious. I squeezed her shoulder and she nodded.

"Put your hands out in front of you, like I have mine," she said. I did as she said, and everyone followed my lead.

"Now focus. Think of where you are in your body. Not physically, but where _you_ are. Your power. Your center," she said, slightly louder so everyone could hear her. I closed my eyes to immediately see a bright white light. I could feel it pulsing, just like a heart. She waited a few moments before continuing.

"Imagine holding it in your hands. Controlling it. Moving it. Bending it to do what you want." I did just that. My hands bent it. Stretched it. Pushed it around.

It slowly melted into my hands and I felt my actual hands warming. Warming with my power. I opened my eyes to find them glowing softly, along with everyone else's. The glow pulsed slightly, all in time with the others. Like we were one.

"Now mold that power. Make it what you want it to be. What you want to attack with." Jenna's voice rose, battling the wind.

"Throw your arms forward and keep that image in your mind! Attack them!" she yelled. All of us threw our arms forward and a rush of light enveloped the area in front of us.

~-~-~-~-~

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. I don't even know what really happened. All I know is that word somehow spread and we haven't been bothered from that day forward. No more mysterious and twisted guests. Just us and the ones we couldn't live without.

But, if you really want, I'll tell you what I think I saw…

From my hands erupted a stream of water, churning like the ocean waves that almost claimed my life forever not too long ago. Edward had three spears of ice blast from his hands, surrounding my stream just like his arms surround me.

Rose and Emmett had poisonous vines and thick roots winding around each other in an intricate dance that could only be accomplished by their bond.

Alice and Jasper's hands were enveloped in columns of fire, weaving in and out, making a beautiful but simple braid. It was their relationship to a "T."

Carlisle and Esme sent out swirling, continuous gusts of air, blending together without a hint of separation. They pushed our attacks, just like they push us.

Jenna gracefully waved her hands around, making two separate circles with an overlapping point. She moved them faster and faster, making the circles closer and closer together until they were one and the same.

Each separate element collided with the others into a single, almost blinding beam of light. Two strands of each element encircled the beam as it made its way to its target.

And it hit them before they even knew what was happening.

About two feet in front of the coven, the beam split into three separate ones, no smaller than the original. It blasted straight through them, not leaving a single trace as to what had happened.

The wind died down, and the water fell to the ground, the withered plants coming alive again. The flowers bloomed again. The leaves unfurled. Stems stood tall, like they never died. The clearing looked like nothing ever happened.

Except for the tree.

It was the only thing that remained to prove that the battle actually took place, and it should have been enough. But I just couldn't get myself to believe it. Neither could anyone else.

We hadn't been able to make that beam again. And believe me, we've tried. Our newfound powers were still there, though. Another reason to believe.

We grew closer after that day, as well. Closer than any of us ever would have imagined.

On the outside, nothing really changed, but we all knew something was different. Carlisle and Esme acted like the doting parents none of us had anymore, not that they weren't before. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were the same brothers and sisters I had quickly learned to love. And Jenna was still the daughter anyone would die for, even though she made her final change during the fight and was now a teenager. The brightest fifteen year old ever.

There was just something different. Something none of us could ever put into words. The only thing that just mildly explains how we feel is that beam. All of us being brought together as one. Being one and the same. It was as close as we were going to get to explaining it, but I don't think any of us really wanted to. It wasn't important.

But, hey. We were happy as long as we had each other. And we had that for eternity.

**A/N: *Sniff, sniff* I**_** soooooo**_** did not plan for that last part, but I think this story just completed itself. I think Bella summed everything up pretty well. I might do an Epilogue skipping a few years, but that's still up I the air. If I do, it'll most likely be really short. So, for now, treat this like it was the last one.**

**As far as I can tell, there WILL NOT be a sequel to this story. But if I think of one, all of you that put me in your story/author alerts will be the first to know.**

**So, since this might be the last chapter, I think everyone reading this story should review. I really don't care if you didn't review before, but it might be the end! Don't you want me to know you're reading and possibly liking this story?!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what your favorite part was! I'm really curious to find out… And I'll even tell you what mine was! And tell me if you want an Epilogue, maybe even a few ideas for one!**

**Thanks, guys! ;p**


	13. Epilogue

**Story Dedication: This story is dedicated to all of the people who lost their lives in the disaster that was the Titanic, as well as their family and friends.**

*******_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**_*******

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

_100 Years Later…_

**BPOV**

"Ugh! I can't believe you guys actually wanted to come back here! This place was so boring!" Rosalie complained.

She hadn't stopped the entire way back here from Denali, Alaska. Emmett eventually just turned up the radio in an attempt to drown her out. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with him about it.

I watched as Edward's face quickly changed from contented to annoyed, and then to frustrated and angry as Rose's thoughts kept up her argument. I took his hand in mine and he seemed to relax somewhat, focusing on us instead of her.

We managed to get to the old Cullen house and pulled up in front. Edward parked his Aston Martin and we sat there, hand in hand, staring at the house where everything started. The Volvo had to be retired a long time ago. Jenna was in the back. She hopped out and ran up to the door. She tried to peak into the windows, but they were covered in dust.

We had never ended up selling the house, just packing everything up and leaving. Edward and I got married in the backyard right before we left. Everyone went to Maine for our next home while Edward and I spent a week in New York together.

It was supposed to be our honeymoon, but with Emmett and Alice constantly calling us about what we wanted in our room, or not doing things they wouldn't do, we ended up just turning our phones off. We had an earful when we got home, but it was worth it.

Edward kissed the back of my hand and got out, coming over to my door and opening it for me. He took my hand again and I stepped out. Jenna had found the old key we kept hidden and was running around in the house, exclaiming about the presence of certain items. We could hear her all the way outside. I had to laugh. She was acting like a child when they open presents on Christmas morning.

The rest of us walked into the house to find her tracks all through the dust on the floor. She came charging down the stairs, running right at Edward and wrapping her arms around his waist. He let go of my hand and rubbed her back while she leaned back and babbled about everything she wanted to do while we were here again.

They had gotten so close after the events on the ship, and then the attack of those vampires. It was like they were trying to make up for lost time, and I couldn't have been happier.

I walked upstairs and down the hall, stopping outside the room I had come to know well. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, memories flashing through my mind. The door opened all the way and I stepped in, reveling in the feeling of being in this room again.

Everything was just how we left it. There was a sheet thrown over the bed, and another thrown over the couch. Edward's stereo was still here, along with very few of his CD's. The flat screen was there, as well.

I took the sheets off and threw them on the floor. The bed looked the same as the day we left, except for the wood needing a little TLC. The leather of the couch had ended up cracking from the heat of the sun coming in through the window. We were hoping the sheet might save it, but we needed a new one anyway.

I walked over to the windows and wrapped my arms around myself, just enjoying the view. The sun still shined through them, making my skin shimmer. We had started alternating between killing and not on our hunts depending on the type of animal we were after and its density in the area. We were trying to be as considerate as possible, not exterminating a species from the entire area.

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck, a chin resting on them. Edward sighed and I leaned back into him, bringing my hands up to his arms. We stood there like that for a while, not needing to say anything, until Emmett made his presence known.

"Um…what did you do to your couch? Do I even want to know?" Edward turned his head, letting me see Emmett's disgusted face.

"We didn't do anything to it, Emmett. The heat dried up the leather," Edward said, trying his best to be calm.

"I hope you're talking about the heat from the sun there, Eddie Boy," he said, his facial expression still not changing. Edward moved his arms to my waist and rested his forehead on my shoulder, sighing loudly. He turned his head, but let it rest on my shoulder again.

"Yes, Emmy Bear. You know, the hundred years we spent away from here? The heat from those hundred summers kind of got to it a little."

"Oh, thank God!" He ran in and jumped on the couch, landing so that he was stretched out on his back. The couch's legs gave a large crack as he landed, almost spilling him onto the floor.

"Uh-oh, Eddie! You broke your couch!" Emmett said loudly, running out of the room laughing as Edward growled, making his way towards him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms back around me, bringing his face to my neck, kissing me softly. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest and sighing contentedly. He kissed my hair before putting his finger under my chin and raising my face to his.

"Remind me why we didn't just stay in New York? We wouldn't have had to deal with him anymore," Edward said, his lips less than an inch from mine. I breathed in his sweet breath before answering.

"You missed being in rainy old Forks, didn't you?" He gave me the I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look and I laughed lightly.

"We all agreed it was about time to visit the place where we were all together for the first time. Are you changing your mind?" I asked, pushing out my lower lip and turning on the sad eyes. They had changed from red to topaz after…the battle.

Edward's face fell as he looked at me and I tried not to break out laughing. He was looking so worried about upsetting me, he was beginning to look frantic.

"Oh, Bella, no! No, I'm not changing my mind! I was just kidding, love. Don't do that, please!"

He put his thumb on my lip and tried to push it back up. I pretended to keep back a sob and his eyes grew wide. He kept repeating himself, and I finally dropped the act, bursting out laughing as realization crossed his face.

He frowned at me and turned away, going to sit on the end of the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from me. I walked over, my laughs subsiding, but he didn't look at me. He just scowled at the wall.

I sat down next to him and put my arms around his waist as best I could. I laid my head down on his arm and he leaned away.

_Hm…So that's the way you want to play, huh? Okay, I'll play along…_

I got up on the bed and kneeled down behind him. He turned straight ahead and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, resting my chin on his shoulder so that my mouth was right next to his ear. I sighed and I felt him shiver slightly.

_This is going to be easier than I thought…_

I placed a kiss under his ear and made a trail all the way to his collarbone. I moved to the hollow of his throat before going back up to his ear. I felt him tense and shiver, letting me know that I was winning. It wasn't going to take much more.

I bit his ear lobe and my assumption was correct. He whipped around and pinned me to the bed by my arms.

"That wasn't very nice, Mrs. Cullen," he said hoarsely. I smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Cullen." He smiled back at me.

"I didn't think you would."

He leaned down and put his lips to mine. He moved along my jaw until he got to my ear and leaned back, just looking at me. He released my hands and I brought them up to his face, taking it in my hands. I ran my thumbs over his cheeks and his eyes fluttered closed. I kissed them both before leaning back down.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing up there?"

Jenna's voice came from downstairs, and she was asking like she didn't want to know. I gave Edward one last kiss before gently pushing him off me and getting up. He held his hands out to me and I pulled him up before we made our way downstairs.

Jenna was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest and an almost scared look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, Uncle Jasper was looking a teensy bit uncomfortable, and since everyone else is down here, I know it had to be you guys. He…kind of...ran outside…yelling about going hunting or something." I looked up at Edward and smiled. He was trying not to laugh.

We sat on the couch and watched T.V. for a while. Jasper soon joined us, looking a little wary. We were starting school in a few days, and planned on cleaning up the house and going hunting before then. But we were enjoying the time we had before then.

And this is how it was for the next few years.

Fate brought us together.

Destiny tried to tear us apart.

And love managed to conquer all, just as it always does.

_The End_

**A/N: So, that's it. But I do have some good news for you!**

**I started writing a companion story to this one called Infectious. It's not a sequel, but a story where all of the Cullens have the same powers they have in this one. Bella and Edward are not together, and Jenna is another Cullen that Edward has to watch find her happy ending. A mysterious virus starts affecting the vampire race, claiming the lives of its victims in only seven days. Aro, Caius, and Marcus call the Cullens to Volterra in the hopes that Carlisle's background will help him find out what's going on. It won't be very long and will move somewhat quickly, and if you don't know this about me already, I'm a sucker for HEAs (Happily Ever Afters), so no need to worry about someone important dying!**** :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
